


Becoming Omega

by yaoigirl22



Series: Acorn [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Company, Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bilbo has no censor, First Kiss, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not sure if want to make polymory serious or not, Omega Bilbo Baggins, Omega Ori - Freeform, Other Omega Hobbits, Polyamory, Rebuilding Erebor, Sexual Exploration of One's Body, The Company are going to spoil their Hobbit rotten, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: As Erebor regrows, so does Bilbo.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 2! Join Bilbo as he figures out how to be an Omega, discover new things about his Dwarves, Hobbits, and his own body.

_Did you know that Hobbits use to go beyond their green gardens, and round doors? Beyond the border?_

_It must be an odd thing to think about, to know once upon a time, we walked there, and there, oh! And there too!_

_It still is odd for me._

_My name is Gersvinda Sackville, mate to Alpha Elf Estelon, soon to be mother, Omega, and Hobbit. And this is my story to you._

_My story to you is a sad beginning, but a happy ending._

_I was born a Hobbit, and male Omega. And while to you it may not be a sad, or even a bad thing. To a Hobbit, it is._

_Omegas are an oddity among the Small Folk who value tradition above all else, traditions that dictate that Omegas are given to the Alphas, those who refuse, are forced against their will. I was born an Omega, something beyond an oddity. I was treated with suspicion at best, and at worst, I dare not write. For years, horrors beyond horrors were my life, until I finally found the will and courage to escape under the protection of the night._

_Through my ignorance, I expected the world to be no different from the place I had run from. But hope told my heart differently._

_Hope was right._

_Life outside the border was so much grander, and brighter. Everything was just so **much**. _

_I loved, and still love it._

_A family of Men, made up of four Omegas, and one Alpha took me in. They taught me everything I needed, and never knew I wanted to know._

_They taught me that Omegas have a choice, have a voice that is a loud as thunder should they choose so. Taught me that Omegas are protected, and loved by Alphas, and Betas, for not only being an Omega, but what they represented._

_Not to be used as tools, then tossed into a shed when done with._

_They taught me that my place in the world could be whatever I choose it to be, whether a grand one, or a simple one. They became my family, and remained so after I started my own._

_These teachings, I pass onto you my dear reader, my desire is that they fill your mind with knowledge, and your heart with hope._

_My name is Olo Underlake, mate to Dwarf Alpha Barak, mater of three, male Omega, and Hobbit._

_My story to you was a sad beginning, but is a happy ending._


	2. Winter

Bilbo doesn’t leave Thorin’s side for three days, sleeping, and eating in the tent. It’s only after the third day does the Omega emerge, on Thorin’s urging, the Alpha stating that he needed someone to keep an eye on his nephews and the rest of Company.

Gandalf is waiting for him.

“And how is our King today?” the wizard asked.

“Doing fine, though I think my fussing was getting to him.”

Gandalf hummed, and he looked over Bilbo, the Omega was still in the same clothing, and in desperate need of a bath. There was also a tired look in green eyes, the type of tiredness that only came when one was caring for another, and forgetting to care for themselves.

“I don’t think it’s because of the fussing,” Gandalf said, a fond smile spreading on his lips at the confused look he got. “Never mind, come let’s get you cleaned up, have you eaten lunch yet?”

Shaking his head, Bilbo is soon lead to another tent; there he’s sat down, and given a delicious soup. After which, he’s sent to another tent where he’s able to wash up and given fresh clothing.

“Dwarven clothing suits you nicely,” Gandalf praised when Bilbo emerged, “though we will need to find some your size eventually. Now then, this way.”

Curious, Bilbo followed Gandalf.

“The recovery had been going well, especially since Thranduil had surprisingly stayed to help.”

“There has been no bickering?” Bilbo asked shocked.

Gandalf chuckled, “Oh, there had been bickering, and thankfully they don’t go beyond that.”

“I suppose that’s good.”

“Considering that Thorin is the more reasonable between him and Dain, it is.”

“….Oh dear.”

They enter the mountain, and to the room that the leaders had used as a war room before the battle. Thranduil, Bard, and Dain were in there, along with Fili and Balin. Upon noticing Bilbo, the Omega was greeted warmly, Thranduil fussing over the now healing cuts and bruises he had sustained during the battle, until Gandalf focused his attention back to the meeting.

“Already our victory has spread,” Bard said, “no doubt once Spring comes, they will be coming in caravans.”

“Is that bad?” Bilbo asked.

“Depends on the state we’re in when they come,” said Dain.

“We are still clearing the battlefield,” Balin said looking a little somber, “burning Orc bodies, and burying our own. And we are still compiling a list of the missing, those who are healing, are expected to make full recoveries.”

“Food, is doing fine, however, Beorn and I have been working on arranging savaging parities.” Bard said.

Fili, Bilbo noticed was completely silent, saying nothing through-out the meeting.

“Fili, are you alright?” the Omega asked when everyone else had left the room to continue on working.

“Honestly, I’m not.” The Alpha admitted, “Since Uncle Thorin is currently healing, as his heir I will take his place as leader until he’s better. And while I’ve always been raised and taught the ways, to actually experience the real thing so suddenly, afraid I’m a little lost.”

“Balin is helping.”

“It’s more like he’s doing all the work,” Fili chuckled slightly.

“Oh…..then, can I help you?”

The Alpha stopped walking, and looked at the Omega, who stared up at him waiting for an answer.

“Erm, I’m not sure how I’ll be able to help,” Bilbo then said nervously. “but, um I—”

Bilbo stopped when Fili took hold of his hand, “I would like that.”

The Omega smiled, and with fingers entwined, the two walked off to talk.

**_~.~_ **

While Bilbo was fine with the Company being Alphas, and even welcomed their attention, he was **_not_** fine with other Alphas. So when Dain Ironfoot moved close and **_sniffed_** him, the Omega’s hand gripped _Sting’s_ handle, behind him, Dwalin growled in warning at the other Dwarf. Dain either hadn’t noticed, or ignored him as he gave Bilbo a once over before lingering on his eyes.

Bilbo’s grip tightened.

“You’re Bella’s Pup!” Dain smiled.

The Alpha opened his arms, and moved even closer, obviously to hug him.

Bilbo took a step back.

Dwalin snarled.

Dain froze.

There was an uncomfortable silence all around, until finally, apparently realizing not only was something wrong, but how inappropriate he was being. Dain took a few steps back, and titled his head, exposing his neck in submission. Bilbo moved closer to Dwalin, the grip on his sword lessening.

“My apologizes,” Dain said, sounding formal and much like the lord he was, “that was very inappropriate of me.”

“It’s fine,” Bilbo said after a moment, while Dwalin huffed unhappily.

“No, it’s not,” Dain shook his head, “I overstepped.”

Bilbo bit his bottom lip, obviously uncomfortable, before nodding. Dain doesn’t look relieved, perhaps because he knew the Omega’s acceptance was not fully genuine, instead, after a quick bow, and another apology the Dwarf left. Dwalin and Bilbo watched him leave.

“What did he mean by ‘Bella’s Pup?” Dwalin asked once they could no longer see Dain.

Bilbo blinked, and thought back to Dain’s previous words, eyes widening when it clicked. “They were friends, mother met him during one of her adventures.” He explained, “I’m surprised he remembered me, according to father, the last time he saw me was when I was a babe.”

“It’s not really, when Alpha’s imprint on another, they remember their scent.”

“Imprint?”

Dwalin nodded, before motioning for them to continue walking, “It’s basically like a tattoo in the mind, we never forget. There are three types of Imprinting. There is the imprinting of a Mate, friends, and our children.”

“Do Omegas Imprint?” Bilbo asked.

“From what I’ve seen, and been told, yes.”

Bilbo’s brow furrowed in thought, then something came to him, Lord Elrond’s scent. One he remembered to this day, even if he couldn’t put a name to it at the time. Vaguely, in the back of his head, a voice said that there was a good chance he could identify the Company’s scent as well.

He liked the idea.

**_~.~_ **

Alfrid stayed.

While it was obvious it was because staying was the safest, and smartest thing to do. The other was something more personal, something with the way his eyes followed a certain little Omega whenever he was in sight. And while everyone who had the misfortune of knowing him, including himself, called him a coward. What he did that day was anything but cowardly.

“I—”

The former right-hand of the Master stopped when Sigrid looked at him, eyes hard, cold, and warning; however, Bilbo only looked curious. And it’s that lack of negative emotions that had him speaking. Gave him courage.

“May I speak with you?” He asked Bilbo, “Alone?”

Sigrid doesn’t growl, or snarl, but it’s close. Bilbo on the other hand, titled his head just so, eyes searching, before he nodded.

“Bilbo—”

“It’s okay,” Bilbo said to her, giving a small smile, “we won’t leave the mountain.”

 _I won’t be alone._ Is what was unsaid, but heard clearly.

Sigrid nodded, then she walked off, the basket of bandages in her hand. Then it was just the two of them, and an awkward silence as they stared at each other, one waiting, and the other trying to find the words.

“Come on,” Bilbo finally said, startling the man.

Bilbo then turned, and started walking, Alfrid….followed.

“Where are we going?” Alfrid finally asked.

Bilbo doesn’t answer, and Alfrid honestly doesn’t expect one, they go rather deep into the mountain. Passing cleaning crews, or running people passing them. Everyone was busy.

“I never…..You….I….”

Bilbo glanced over his shoulder at the man, who was fidgeting in such a familiar way, a way that had Bilbo remembering the patient smiles and looks of the Company as they waited for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

Bilbo turned, facing the man, eyes soft, smile patient.

“I don’t know what do,” Alfrid finally blurted out, and he kept talking. “I don’t have **_anything_** , no one will—I know I don’t have the rig—I—”

“We’re going to get water for the sick, and injured.” Bilbo didn’t know why, but it felt like the right thing to say.

Alfrid’s nose wrinkled in that old familiar way, and he opened his mouth, only to close it shut under those green eyes. He swallowed, in fear, but it was a different kind. One he’ll be able to name one day, but not this day. Instead, he said one word: “Yes.”

They continued walking, Bilbo in front, and Alfrid a step behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Know What You Think!


	3. Winter

Alfrid had taken to following Bilbo everywhere, more often than not helping the Omega with whatever he needed, or listening to him talk. People, have noticed.

“What are you up to?!”

And some weren’t happy.

Pinned to the wall, Alfrid glared at Bard, the Alpha growled.

“Alfrid, I will only say this once, stay away from Bil—”

“What are you doing?!”

Before Bard could even register the voice, he was shoved away by surprising strength, and a body was between him, and Alfrid. Startled, the Alpha stared down at Bilbo, the Omega stood tall, one hand on _Sting’s_ handle. Green eyes determined, but the man could see fear, and nervousness. He looked back up at Alfrid, expecting to see a smug, and mocking smirk. Instead, to his surprise, Alfrid’s startled expression melted into something….soft as he looked at the Omega.

“Bilbo—” Bard started.

“W-Why were you hurting him?” Bilbo stuttered.

“I wasn’t—” Bard took a step closer, stopping when Bilbo’s grip on _Sting’s_ handle tightened, and the fear in green eyes grew.

Ori, who had gone unnoticed at this point, came to settle by the other Omega. “I’m sure Bard meant no harm to Alfrid,” he said to Bilbo, giving the Alpha a look that said to keep quiet.

Bilbo gave them both unsure glances, before taking Alfrid by the wrist, and walked away. Over his shoulder, Alfrid glanced back the Alpha, before Bilbo speaking took his attention. Ori gave Bard a shrug before following the two.

Bard watched them go, very much confused.

**_~.~_ **

Fili’s first official order as regent, and on Bilbo’s shy suggestion but obvious confidence in the Dwarf, was to have certain rooms cleared out. One of those rooms was the bedrooms, the Prince’s orders had been carried out rather quickly, in fact many things had been carried out rather quick. Which spoke a lot about the cooperation between the three Races, plus Beorn, either way, Thorin, and others found themselves moved into one of those now empty rooms.

Though, where they found a lot of the pillows, and blankets were a mystery to the Dwarven King.

 _“I could do without the paper work though,”_ Thorinthought, making a face as he signed off on one of them, _“ **why**_ _do I have paperwork in the first place?”_

His question doesn’t get an answer, for his newly repaired door opened suddenly, and Bilbo came in. The Omega carrying a tray of delicious smelling food, behind him, was Alfrid. Thorin raised a brow at the man, but said nothing, he had already been informed of his Omega’s new shadow via Bard, and his Company.

No one was happy about it.

However, Bilbo didn’t seem to mind for whatever reason, and unless the man hurt him in some way, there was nothing anyone could do.

“I brought you lunch,” Bilbo said as he came further into the room, Alfrid left the room, mostly likely to give them some privacy, closing the door behind him.

“Thank you,” Thorin placed the paperwork aside, taking the tray and onto his lap, surprisingly it wasn’t soup. It was fish, and edible vegetables. It wasn’t a lot, but Thorin didn’t care. Understanding that food had to be rationed, plus he was getting a bit tired of soup.

Bilbo sat down in the chair next to the cot, after a bit of nervous fidgeting, starting talk about what he had done and seen before coming here to deliver the Dwarf’s meal.

“I think Fili is finally getting the hang of being in charge, he says it’s because of me,” Bilbo’s cheeks go pink, eyes going to his lap, “I don’t think that’s it, but erm, it seems to make him happy. So I didn’t say anything.”

The Omega glanced up from underneath his eyelashes, silently asking Thorin if he what he did was the right thing to do. Inwardly cursing Hobbiton for what they did, but also somewhat hoping Bilbo kept his shyness and uncertainty, because honestly; Thorin found the shyness to be adorable, and liked that Bilbo relied on him a bit. The Alpha moved his food safely away before reaching out to cup the Omega’s face with his hands, expression going gentle at the way Bilbo instinctively leaned into them.

“What Fili said was the truth,” said Thorin, thumb caressing skin, “despite my best efforts, and his hiding much of his feelings, I knew it would, and has been overwhelming for him to suddenly be in charge. Royal title aside, he is young, and inexperience. And that has a tendency to birth fear, and uncertainty, you’ve helped him overcome that.”

“I didn’t—” Bilbo trailed off with a squeak when Thorin nuzzled his curls.

“Your confidence in him, and help, opened the way for him.”

Bilbo murmured something that sounded like “I didn’t”, Thorin ignored it, knowing it was going to take more than a few words for the Omega to see the truth.

Humming softly, the Alpha pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead, smiling at the blush, before asking how the injured were doing. Thus changing the subject.

Bilbo didn’t seem to mind.

**_~.~_ **

Following Bilbo around, had Alfrid quickly learning all the Company’s names. Today he was with Bifur. The two rapidly signing to each other, while Alfrid trailed silently behind. This was a usual position for him, however, instead of feeling unimportant, useless, or fear. He felt, relaxed, needed, **_wanted_**.

Feelings he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Even now, Bilbo was looking over his shoulder, making sure Alfrid was behind him, and just five minutes ago. Had asked for his advice, and was genuinely interested as he spoke. With the Master, he was either ignored, or had to make it seem as though it had been the Alpha’s idea.

 _“I suppose that was better then what I had to deal with when I was with Bali.”_ Alfrid quickly pushed those thoughts away, and instead focused on the little Omega who was smiling at whatever Bifur had said.

He hoped that smile lasted the whole day, and maybe even forever.

**_~.~_ **

To his surprise, Bilbo had been given one of the cleared rooms, he had protested, stuttering out to Fili and Thranduil that others needed it more than him. But he was outvoted, and thus, he had a room.

It was rather large, and dusty because Bilbo had refused to have someone clean when he could easily do it himself, thus allow for more hands to help. There was a canopy bed that seem to have survived, a personal bathroom behind one door, a couple pieces of survived furniture, a kitchen oddly enough; but welcomed. However, what delighted Bilbo the most was the balcony that made it able for him to see both Dale, and Mirkwood.

“There you are.”

From where he was sweeping the dust with the boom that he had manage to find in what he assumed was the servants’ corridors, Bilbo looked up, startled, and saw Nori standing in the doorway.

“Hello Nori,” the Omega smiled.

Nori mumbled a greeting as he walked further into the room, he looked around, and found it much cleaner then the last time he was in here. He turned his attention back to Bilbo, who patiently waited for him.

“Where is your shadow?” Nori then asked, referring to Alfrid.

Bilbo frowned at the nickname, aware that the Company, and the others weren’t too happy about Alfrid following him around everywhere, and not understanding why.

“He was helping me clean up, but then he got hungry, so he went to get something to eat.” Bilbo answered, before resuming his sweeping, actually Bilbo had to insist that the man eat, Alfrid apparently didn’t want to leave. Bilbo, in a rare moment, had put his foot down.

“And I’m assuming you haven’t eaten yet,”

Bilbo shook his head, “I was going to eat after I finished cleaning.”

Nori knew that meant that Bilbo will most likely lose track of time, especially since Bilbo still didn’t eat meals regularly. The Company, and Gandalf too busy with recovery to give all their attention to their Omega, and make sure he ate. Humming, Nori firmly took the broom out of the Omega’s hands, Bilbo blinked curious, and confused. After setting it in a random spot, Nori took Bilbo’s hand.

“Let’s get some food in you,” he said as they left the room, “then we’ll get back to cleaning up your room.”

Bilbo did not miss the “we” part.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to—”

Nori stopped suddenly, nearly causing Bilbo to trip, the Dwarf then turned until he was facing the Omega. “I know I, or the others don’t **_have_** to.” He said, his eyes boring into Bilbo’s, “but we **_want_** to. Just like you don’t **_have_** to like Ori, but you **_want_** too.”

The Alpha watched as the words slowly seeped in, lips turning up into a fond and amused smile when Bilbo’s eyes widen in understanding, and he ducked his head shyly. Rumbling happily, the two continued on their way.


	4. Winter

“There you are, Little Bunny.”

As Alfrid stared up with big eyes at Beorn, Bilbo just smiled. “Hello, Beorn,.” He greeted.

Squatting so that he was a little lower, Beorn held out his hand, in it was a book. “This is from Estelon, he had been meaning to give this to you, but he has been busy as of late.”

It looked to be a journal, green in color, old, but well cared for. Taking the book, Bilbo frowned at the information about the Elf, “Has Estelon been able to rest any?” he asked.

The last time he had seen the Elf, he looked very tired, he didn’t even know Elves ** _could_** get tired.

“I do not know Little Bunny,” Beorn said, “but it does not look like he has slept for a few days.”

Bilbo hummed as he got lost in thought, not noticing how Alfrid easily took the book from his hands to hold for him. Beorn did though, and aside from a slight tilt of the head, said, and did nothing else.

“Beorn,” Bilbo spoke gaining the other’s attention, “erm, do you mind helping me with something?”

“Of course, my Little Bunny.”

A few minutes later, Kili, and Bombur stopped and stared as Beorn passed them in the hall, carrying a protesting Estelon, Bilbo, and Alfrid following. Bilbo’s eyes a rare steely determination, while Alfrid looked very much amused.

“Should we do something?” Kili asked.

“No,” Bombur shook his head, smile knowing, “Bilbo is handling it.”

Estelon rested well that day.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo had just settled down in his bed, when there was a knock on the door, “Come in,” he called, curious.

The door opened, and Ori came in, “Something wrong?” Bilbo asked pulling the blanket back to get out of bed, worried.

Ori stopped him, “No, just thought we could talk, we haven’t had a chance since the rebuilding had started.”

“Oh.....would you like to spend the night here?”

Nodding, Ori joined the other in the bed, taking the left. He curled up on his side once both were underneath the blanket, facing Bilbo who mirrored him. “So,” he started quietly, “how was your day?”

“Erm, I was with Dori, and Gloin, today. We had the children help us, I think it’s because I was able to make everything in a game that it went as well as it did.”

“Oh, what kind of games?”

And that’s how it went, late into the night, trading questions, and answering between them. Until they drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, so does Dori, and Nori, slipping quietly into the room, looking for their baby brother and knowing the Omega will be wherever Bilbo was.

“Aw,” Dori coo’ed quietly when they walked up to the bed.

During the night, both Omegas had moved closer together, and somehow ending up with Bilbo cuddled up against Ori’s chest, who’s chin was resting atop of blonde curls, and a protective arm around Bilbo.

“This is far too cute for my well-being,” Nori mumbled as he moved closer.

He didn’t want to wake them, but breakfast was starting soon, and Bilbo, especially needed to eat. “Bilbo, Ori,” he said shaking his brother’s shoulder.

Bilbo murmured in his sleep, and nuzzled the still sleeping Dwarf, Dori made a sound that could have been a muffled squeal. Rolling his eyes, but not denying the cuteness, Nori tried again, this time Ori woke up.

“Nori.” Ori yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“Breakfast,” Nori told him, before trying to wake Bilbo who still wasn’t opening his eyes.

Ori made a sound that the older Dwarves weren’t sure was a yes, or fluffy chicken butt. Either one worked.

Bilbo was still asleep.

There is a knock on the door, “Come in,” Ori said, looking moments away from going back to sleep.

There is hesitation, then the door opened, and Alfrid popped his head in. He looked curious at the sight of the Dwarves, but said nothing about it.

“He’s still sleep?” Alfrid asked.

“Not for lack of trying,” Nori grumbled.

Alfrid nodded, “I will be back with food.” He then left, and closed the door.

With that taken care of, Nori, and Dori went back to waking, and keeping the Omegas that way. By the time they got the two out of bed, Alfrid was back, and he was not alone.

“Do the doctors know you’re not in your room?”

“Only if someone tells them,” Thorin answered Dori, the Kind leaning on a crutch.

Helping the rest of the Company find places to sit, Bilbo giggled. Thorin took the bed, while the rest of the Company either sat in a chair, on the floor, or any available space. Settled between Balin, and Bifur, listening to one half of the Company bicker over something silly, while the other half playfully teased Alfrid. Bilbo felt something warm inside him, and as he leaned against Bifur, the Omega wondered if they could have breakfast like this all the time.

**_~.~_ **

“Why don’t you like Alfrid?”

Bard paused in his unloading of more supplies, and looked down at Bilbo. The Omega was holding onto some parchment, and an quill, he was using it to keep track of everything they unloaded, as well as telling where to put everything. A little ways away, playing bodyguards to the Omega was Bofur, and Gloin.

When he realized that Bilbo was still waiting for an question, something like panic settled on his face before he looked at his fellow Lakemen for an answer, or some possible idea on how to explain. Those who had heard the question, suddenly found a lot of things very interesting. One even seem very engrossed in something upward.

Inwardly sighing, Bard looked back at Bilbo.

“It is complicated.”

Bilbo titled his head, “Is it because of how he was when he was with the Master?”

The surprised expressions came not from just Bard, and Bilbo either ignored them, or didn’t notice as he waited for an answer.

“He told you?” Bard finally spoke.

“Yes,” Bilbo nodded, it wasn’t much of a surprise to him, when Alfrid spoke that night in the Omega’s room, and told him everything. In a way, Bilbo had been waiting for it. The man had just talked, and talked long into the night, and Bilbo listened. And when he was done, Alfrid just waited, looking like a person waiting for his fate, and knowing it would be less then favorable.

Bilbo changed that with only a few words.

“He didn’t,” Bilbo paused, licking his lips as he thought about his next words, “he didn’t try to make it seem as though he wasn’t blameless in his actions. And I wasn’t angry at him, I did not approve of some of them, but I was not angry. And I think that’s because in a way he’s a bit like me.”

It took effort to keep Bard, and the others listening from blurting out, that Bilbo was **_nothing_** like Alfrid. The Omega was kind, sweet, brave, and adorable. Alfrid was nothing more than a rat.

“Alfrid,” Bilbo continued on, unaware of the turmoil Bard, and the other Lakeman were going through, “was only trying to live, survive in the only way he knew how. Just like you, and the rest of the people of Laketown, and like me in….Hobbiton. The only difference is how we went about it.”

Bard, the best way to describe it, was that he paused, and something snapped on. “That is a way to look at it I suppose,” the Alpha’s voice was soft, thoughtful even.

Bilbo heard it, and while he didn’t know what to do with it, he knew him being as honest as possible would do something. Something good he hoped.

“Is he wrong in what he did? I believe so, but to hold those actions against him when the desire to change is genuine, I also believe is wrong to do too.”

Days later, when Alfrid received his first genuine smile from a familiar woman of Laketown, he’ll have this dazed look about it, but something warm in his heart.


	5. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this has a lot of Alfrid scenes, I did it to the established bonds, between him, and Bilbo for the next chapters. So if your become curious, as to why. There you go :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Thorin found Bilbo with the children, telling them about the Company’s journey to the mountain. Surprisingly, Alfrid was sitting with the little ones, listening with the same memorized look as them.

“Oh, Thorin.”

Thorin smiled when the group turned to look at the King, “Don’t mind me,” he said, making his way over to Bilbo, leaning on his crutch as he does.

It does not go unnoticed by Bilbo, who looked very much worried, “Please don’t make that face,” Thorin said as he slowly slide down next to the Omega, “I am fine.”

“I think stubborn is more like it.”

The Alpha raised a brow at the slight sass, before his expression soften to something like amusement, and a bit of pride before he leaned over to nuzzle Bilbo’s cheek with a low soft.

The children giggled.

Bilbo’s cheeks go pink, and he huffed, but his unhappy expression soften. “I’m not helping you when the doctors come looking for you,” Bilbo told him.

“Such disloyalty to your King,” Thorin mocked gasp.

“Not my King,” Bilbo smiled playfully at him.

“Your Alpha then.”

Bilbo’s face twisted from playful to this….thing, Thorin wasn’t sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. And he’s surprise when the Omega turned his head back the children, and started up his story again. The Alpha looked at Alfrid for an answer, and the man merely shrugged, curious as him.

Now worried, Thorin moved closer to the Omega, only to move back when he felt Bilbo tense. Pushing back an unhappy whine, the King tried to listen to the story, waiting for it to be over so he could fix what he had done wrong….whatever it was.

He never got a chance to, for Bilbo practically ran out the room with Alfrid hurrying to keep up.

“Is Mr. Bilbo okay?” asked one of the smaller children.

“I hope so.’

**_~.~_ **

“Any reason why we are hiding in the library?”   Asked Alfrid.

Leaning against the newly fixed door, Bilbo took a deep breath before looking up at the man, “I—” he swallowed, “something happened. When Thorin said your Alpha.”

“Has he never done that before?”

“Erm, no, I mean—” Bilbo made a frustrated noise as he was unable to find the words.

Alfrid, after a moment, squatted down in front of the Omega, close, but not close enough to make it feel overbearing. “Take your time,” the man’s voice was soft, and patient.

Bilbo’s fingers fidget with each other, his feet shuffled as he made an almost distress sound. Alfrid merely waited, ignoring the burn of his legs as they weren’t use to staying in one position for so long. The Omega, gripping his trousers, spoke.

“I knew that the Company are mine, my Alphas. But…..But to hear Thorin say it out loud, **_did_** something to me.”

Alfrid doesn’t say a word, just waited.

“I never felt anything like it before, and, and, I like it. And that startled, and scared me.”

“I see.”

“I don’t know what to do with it!”

Neither did Alfrid, but he wanted to help, help Bilbo. And not knowing, has never stopped the man before. Nodding, Alfrid spoke, “I think, we should go for a walk, outside the mountain.”

Bilbo stared at him, that wasn’t he was expecting.

“Erm….”

“Right now.”

“Okay?”

They leave the library, dress in their warmest clothing, and coats, and out they went. They didn’t go far from the mountain, their footsteps leaving a trail in the snow as Alfrid trailed behind Bilbo, the quiet between them is pleasant, and thoughtful. When they get to a part where the snow is a bit deeper, an idea popped up in the man’s head.

“We had a small fenced garden in the back of our home,” Alfrid spoke when Bilbo asked what he was doing after realizing Alfrid had stopped, and found the man squatting, gloved hands in the snow. “When winter came, snow piled up, and mother and I would go out and make little snow people.”

Alfrid rolled the snow into a nice sized ball, he made sure the bottom was flat before placing it down, and starting on the next one. The man honestly surprised that he remembered how to do this properly. Bilbo joined him, squatting down next to the man, he watched him before starting his own.

“When I was younger,” Bilbo began, placing his first snowball down, and started on the next, “father and I would go out after the snow fell. We’d lay in it, and just move our hands, and legs. When we would were done, it looked like we had wings.”

“Never done that, not enough land in Laketown,” Alfrid placed his last one on the stack, before very carefully poking in eyes, and a face, “wish there were some rocks, and twigs, it would have made it better. One winter, I found some rags, and dressed them up. Father had liked it.”

“That sounds like fun,” Bilbo smiled a little, “maybe we could find some, and come back.”

“That’ll be nice.”

Smile growing, Bilbo finished up his snowperson, and then started on another. They made numerous snow people, stopping when the snow started to fall. Alfrid stood, and stretched out, while Bilbo remained in the same position, staring at the snow people.

“Alfrid?”

“Mmm?”

“I think I know what to do now.”

**_~.~_ **

Thorin is hobbling along, his nephews chattering on each side of him. When suddenly the sight of Bilbo hurrying their way had them stopping, the King’s eyes widen when Bilbo leaped at him, and then they were both going down.

“I finally found you!”

Thorin, sprawled on the ground, stared bewildered up at the Omega straddling, and looking down at him, face flushed, and eyes sparkling.

“I have to tell you something!” Bilbo told him, oblivious to Fili and Kili watching them with curious expression, or the fact that he may have agitated the King’s wounds.

Thorin nodded for him to continue.

Bilbo placed both his hands on Thorin’s cheeks, leaned forward until their nose were partially touching, green eyes boring into blue.

“You,” Bilbo said firmly, “are my Alpha.”

“……Okay.”

Smiling brightly, Bilbo hopped off the Dwarf, and ran off, leaving Thorin to stare up at the ceiling, and three very confused Dwarves.

**_~.~_ **

“Do you need help with that?”

Alfrid stopped, and looked over his shoulder, Bard’s lips tilt down when he noticed how the other man went tense, and move so that he was smaller.

“No, thank you,” Alfrid told him softly, “I can manage.”

“Humor me then,” Bard moved closer, Alfrid flinched, the Alpha pretended not to see as he stopped, “I have nothing to do believe it, or not, and find myself incredibly bored. So please?”

Alfrid eyed the Alpha, and Bard kept his face as open as possible, finally sighing, the man handed the basket over. Bard took it, grunting at the heavy weight.

“Something wrong?” Alfrid asked when Bard stared at him.

Alfrid dared to call it amazement.

“No, nothing.” The Alpha said adjusting his grip, the other man was stronger than he looked. “So, where are we going?”

“To the workers, found more tools for them to work with.”

 _“So that’s what underneath the blanket,”_ Bard shifted his grip again as he continued to walk beside Alfrid, an awkward silence between them.

It wasn’t long before the Alpha couldn’t take it anymore, regretting his decision to talk to Alfrid. _“No,”_ Bard’s face twisting into determination, _“Impulsive as it was to call out to him, I will not falter.”_

Bilbo’s words had struck a chord with him, not to say he had forgiven Alfrid for everything he had done while under the Master’s rule. But, he had started to watch the man more closely, and had finally started to see what Bilbo apparently had seen long ago.

At first, Bard saw him only doing good things when Bilbo was around, and a part of Bard had decided that Alfrid was only doing it as to look good in the Omega’s eyes. However, Bard happened upon the other man on the rare moment Alfrid was not with Bilbo.

The man was in the infirmary, obviously uncomfortable, and very much out of his element. Yet, that didn’t stop him from sitting down next to an patient, and well, just talk to them.

Alfrid was truly trying to change.

 “I hear congratulations will soon be in order.”

“Beg your pardon?” Bard looked at him.

“I heard from Bilbo and Master Ori that it had been decided that you will be crowned King of Dale once the city has been rebuilt.”

“Ah, that.”

Alfrid glanced at him at out the corner of his eye, “You do not sound pleased,” and Alfrid didn’t sound surprised by it.

“I am not King quality.”

“The people seem to think so.”

It was where the idea for making Bard King of Dale came from, Thorin, and Thranduil had seen how much the people respected Bard, and how the man led them. It only seem natural, and a few placed whispers had the rest of the mountain residents thinking the same.

“So it does,” Bard murmured as they turned a corner.

“……I think so too.”

The Alpha nearly stumbled, “W-Wha—”

Alfrid didn’t look at the man, ears a light pink, and very much fidgety. “T-Take it from someone who’s been under the rule of another’s leadership pretty much all their life. You…..You have all the qualities of what a King can be, and is….” Alfrid paused, biting on his bottom lip for a moment, “You are exactly what the people of Laketown need.”

At this point they had stopped walking, and Bard staring with wide eyes at Alfrid, while Alfrid looked a moment away from bolting. Finally, after a long, long, silence. Bard spoke.

“Thank you.”

Face red, Alfrid snatched the basket, and ran.

**_~.~_ **

Breakfast was in Bilbo’s room again, with just the Company, and Bilbo. Alfrid had left after making sure Bilbo was up, declining the request to join them, with something like a shy, but please smile. The man seeing the bonding between a Pack, even if he had next to no experience with it himself.

“Dain has been asking if he could talk with you,” Balin told Bilbo.

Bilbo paused mid-chew, slowly he swallowed, “O-O-Oh?”

Despite knowing who Dain was, he ** _still_** wasn’t comfortable around the man, he wasn’t comfortable with any Alpha that wasn’t his Company. Any interaction he had with them, he always had Alfrid, or one of the members of the Company with him. It helped that the Alphas seem to keep their distance.

What Bilbo didn’t know was that his Company had worked on making sure that all Alphas knew to keep their distance from the Omega.

“You can say no,” Kili had noticed the hesitation, “no one will get angry with you.”

Bilbo bit his bottom lip, fingers twisting with each other, “Erm n-no, that’s alright. I….I don’t mind, but—” Shy, nervous, and a little scared, he looked at them. “Could one of you be with me?”

“Not a problem,” Bofur smiled, as Bifur playfully tugged on one of the Omega’s curls while talking to him in Khuzdul.

“We can all go,” Fili offered as he stole from his brother’s plate, “might be fun.”

“With Thorin, and Dain in the same room?” Dwalin snorted.

“You aren’t any better brother,” Balin teased.

“Hey!”

Listening to the voices of the Company, Bilbo sighed softly, a warm feeling spreading through the room, and when Bifur leaned over to nuzzle his cheek, the Omega smiled, and nuzzled back.

**_~.~_ **

The meeting with Dain went better than expected, the Alpha Dwarf apparently having learned his lesson the first time, he was respectful, and kept his distance. His smiles are small, and closed lipped. And when he spoke, it was with a near gentle tone. Being under the gaze of Thorin and the Company had absolutely **_nothing_** to do with his behavior…..okay, maybe a little.

“Your mother was indeed a beauty, but your father was just adorable,” Dain’s face soft at the memory, “if I wasn’t so terrified of Bella, I’d have stolen him away.”

“Dain,” Thorin shook his head, amused.

“You take after him in that regard,” Dain said to Bilbo.

“I do?”

Dain nodded, “You’re just as adorable as he was, probably even more.”

Bilbo squirmed, and blushed when the Company voiced their agreement. “M’not,” the Omega murmured.

“You absolutely are,” Ori insisted, pressing closer to him, “our adorable Bilbo.”

Bilbo squeaked.

**_~.~_ **

“What happened?”

Several of the workers flinched, all of them quickly parting for Bard and the worker Elf who had been sent to find either him, or the other leaders.

“I said, what happened?” The Alpha repeated, looking down at the large hole in floor, troubling considering that this was supposed to be one of the stable sections of the mountain.

“The floor collapsed,” he was informed, “Mister Bilbo, had fallen through, and Mister Alfrid jumped in after in some seconds later.”

Bard paused, blinked, blinked a second time, shook his head, then he spoke. “Did you just say Alfrid **_jumped_** in after him?”

The person, a Beta Dwarf nodded, “Startled us a bit, never saw a person move so fast before. Anyway, we sent someone to get some rope, and light, so that we can—ah, there they are.”

Bard is shoved out the way by a familiar Dwarf, Bofur, who quickly sounded off instructions that were quickly followed through, and soon he was going down the hole.

“Maybe I should—” Bard started, moving toward the hole.

“No offensive to you Master Bard,” said the Dwarf, and Bard was going to have to learn her name, “but it’s best if you stayed up here with us. Master Bofur knows what he’s doing. He’ll bring them both up, safe, if a little dusty.”

**_~.~_ **

It was dark.

“How far do you think we fell?”

“Hopefully not too far, that it takes them long to rescue us.”

Brows furrowing, Bilbo turned in the direction of where he heard Alfrid’s voice, something about it was not right, perhaps it was the darkness warping his senses.

 _“No,”_ Bilbo frowned as he moved over in that direction, hand out, _“it’s something else.”_

His fingers brush against skin, and he felt a jump, “Are you okay?” Bilbo asked, taking notice that his voice echoed, how had he not noticed before?

“I’m fine.”

It came out fast, almost snappish, tight, and all wrong.

“…..Okay” Bilbo’s voice was soft, “erm, can I hold your hand? I’m….I’m a little nervous.”

There is a long pause, and a bit of heavy breathing that had Bilbo more worried, finally, and after some fumbling, a larger hand took hold of Bilbo’s. The Omega said nothing about the sweaty palm, or tight grip, he just held back.

At some point, Bilbo felt Alfrid shift in the darkness, and it’s not long before his ears picked breathing, labored, but controlled. Purposely controlled.

Biting his bottom lip, Bilbo wondered if he should move closer, though it didn’t feel like a good idea.

_The Road goes ever on and on_

_down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whether then? I cannot say._

  So, he sang.

And sang, voice echoing off the walls. Never did he let go of Alfrid’s hand, nor did Alfrid let go of his.

Finally, **_finally_** , a light, that got brighter as it came further down, had both looking up.

“Bilbo! Master Alfrid!”

Bilbo let out a sigh of relief, beside him, Alfrid went less tense.

“Are you alright?” Bofur called to them as he descended further.

“I think so!” Bilbo called back.

When the Alpha landed, the first thing he did was check over Bilbo, murmuring about grey hairs, and hearts giving out. Bilbo patiently endured it. When the Dwarf turned his light to Alfrid, intent on checking him over, Bofur frowned at the pale complexion, and was that sweat?

“Alright there Master Alfrid?” Bofur asked, glancing down at the tight grip the man had on Bilbo’s hand.

“I’m fine!” Alfrid snapped, “Can we go now!”

A glance at Bilbo told the Dwarf that it was best just to leave it be, doing so, he went about setting them up to be lifted up.

**_~.~_ **

By the time they get the signal, Bard had been joined by Thranduil, and Thorin, the Alpha was pretty sure that the reason why everyone else hadn’t join them was because word hadn’t reached them yet.

“Pull up!”

Anxiously, the three leaders waited, and watched as slowly the workers pulled them up.

“Thank Durin,” Thorin breathed when finally, finally, **_finally_** , all three were up, and out. Quickly, he made his way over, Thranduil following, out pacing, and getting to Bilbo before the Dwarf.

Bard had followed too, however, he paused when he noticed how Alfrid had slipped away from Bilbo who was now reassuring Thranduil, Thorin, and everyone else who asked. Seeing as Bilbo was taken care of, the Alpha went to Alfrid, who was starting to make his way down the hall.

“Alfrid,” Bard called, stopping the other man.

Alfrid looked over his shoulder, Bard frowned at the man’s pale complexion, frown deepening when he noticed a slight tremble and the way his eyes were looking everywhere but at him.

“Do you need something?” Alfrid’s voice was tight with….something.

“I was wondering if you were hurt, and needed treatment.”

“I’m fine, just a little dusty, and most likely sore later on.”

“Still,” Bard took a step closer, and Alfrid turned to face him, “have a healer look at you, just in case.”

“I said I’m fine!”

Bard blinked at the sudden snap, this also got Bilbo’s attention, who looked in their direction. And upon seeing them, started making his way over, ignoring the others. However, before he got there, Alfrid was gone.

“What happened?” Bilbo asked Bard.

“Honestly, not sure.” Bard then looked down at the Omega who was watching the direction Alfrid had fled with a worried expression, “What happened down there?”

“Nothing, but—” Bilbo’s brow furrowed in thought, “I think he was….scared, maybe. I mean, it ** _felt_** like it, but then it didn’t.”

Bard hummed.

**_~.~_ **

“Really, I’m fine.”

Ori huffed, and tighten his arms around Bilbo’s waist, and nuzzled the Omega’s curls. With a small smile, Bilbo just snuggled closer to the Dwarf. Pressed up against his back was Bifur, the Alpha curled around the Omega, his arm around both Omegas as much as possible.

“That you may be,” Gloin chuckled from where he was lying next to Ori, book in hand, “but you gave us all quite a scare.”

“I’m so—”

“It’s not your fault laddie,” the Alpha reassured, “these things happen, still doesn’t mean we won’t worry.”

Nodding, Bilbo turned around, getting an unhappy sound from Ori, so that he was facing Bifur. The Alpha said nothing when the Omega started playing with his beard.

Honestly, he didn’t mind, he liked cuddling with them. However, he was worried about Alfrid, and Bard. Mostly because, despite the reassurance from Alfrid himself, it was obvious that he was ** _not_** okay. Which made Bard worry, thus making Bilbo worry, for **_both_** of them.

“It’ll be alright.” Ori said softly against his curls.

The morning after the incident, Bilbo quietly got out of bed so not to disturb the others, then he was out the room in search for Alfrid. It took him an hour to find the man, and not to his surprise, he found him with Bard in the somewhat repaired, but functioning kitchen. The room was empty save for the two.

The Omega doesn’t go over, instead he peeked in, and watched.

Bard was standing rather close, and speaking in a low tone, expression open. Alfrid’s head was lowered, so it was hard to see his face from where the Omega was standing, but he obviously wasn’t comfortable, though Bilbo had a feeling it wasn’t because of the Alpha.

Suddenly, Bard said something that had Alfrid snapping his head up, nearly knocking into the Alpha’s chin. Bard didn’t seem to mind as he continued to talk, Alfrid’s face shifting into….a thing, finally Bard stopped speaking and there was a questioning pause between them.

Finally, Alfrid nodded, a hesitant, but honest smile on his lips.

Bilbo left.

Ori was right, everything was going to be alright.

**_~.~_ **

“You can go to sleep.”

“M’not sleepy.”

From his cluttered desk, Thorin chuckled as he marked off on the document, behind him, in his bed was Bilbo, the Omega was sitting up, the Alpha’s pillow in his arms and pressed up against his chest. It was late, and Thorin still had much to go over, and while it was fine for Thorin. It was not fine for Bilbo (or Oin, and the other Healers who would have his head if they found out he wasn’t sleeping at the moment), who had insisted on helping, which he was, until fatigue caught up with him.

Turning around in his chair, the King watched as Bilbo yawned, and rub his eyes. Eyes softening, the Alpha put down his quill.

“I’m not sleepy!” Bilbo pouted when Thorin crawled into bed.

“Yes, yes. However, I am.”

Yawning again, Bilbo let himself be settled down onto the mattress, making a pleased noise when Thorin settled next to him. Arms wrapped around him, and pulled him closer to the warm body, the scent of his Alpha had him sighing happily as fatigue won the battle.

Eyes filled with affection, Thorin watched as Bilbo’s eyes closed, and his body went heavy with sleep. Rumbling happily, he kissed golden curls.

“Goodnight my Bilbo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Know What You Think! Next five chapters, Spring! Bilbo starts the journey of body exploration, noticing the Company in a new light, Erebor's people start returning, among other things.


	6. Spring

Spring arrived, and Bard was crowned King of the mostly repaired Dale, within that week he, and most of his people had moved into the city, many of them, including Bard, and his children paused to say goodbye to Alfrid; Bard whispering something in the man’s ear that had Alfrid looking embarrassed but pleased and Bilbo curious. Thranduil, also returned to Mirkwood with his own people, though some stayed behind to help, Dain too returned, minus those who also volunteered to stay behind to continue on rebuilding.

Gandalf left as well, leaving behind a gift for Bilbo, and a promise to try, and visit often. Beorn left with him, though not before threatening bodily harm to the Company if they did anything to hurt or upset his Little Bunny.

“I’m glad you stayed Alfrid,” Bilbo smiled up at the man weeks later.

“Believe it, or not, I’m actually glad I stayed,” Alfrid responded happily.

Still smiling, Bilbo continued on to their destination, which was his room. To his surprise, he found all the Company inside, moving furniture.

“What are you lot doing?” he asked, behind him Alfrid looked on in amusment, and a knowing gaze.

“Alfrid,” Ori whined, “you were supposed to keep him busy!”

“I did,” Alfrid defended, “he got bored.” He then added, shrugging when Ori glared at him.

“You are no help,” the Dwarven Omega huffed.

“Erm, what are you doing?” Bilbo asked again.

“Well, we **_were_** trying to surprise you with having decorated your room.” Ori grumped.

“Decorate?” Bilbo titled his head, then his eyes went wide, “Oh no, there is no need, especially after what you all did with the room!”

The room in question had been remodeled by the Company personally during the late Winter. Knocking out walls to expand, and now Bilbo owned his own little study, the kitchen was a room of it’s own. The bathroom was made bigger for the in ground tube—the plumbing still needed work—. The den, which led out to the balcony, was now bigger and where the Company currently were.

“We want to,” Dwalin told Bilbo as he set down a chair.

“But—”

“It’s best if you let them,” Alfrid spoke up, “Alphas are stubborn like that, especially when it comes to their Omega.”

Bilbo brightened at the “their Omega” part, and Bofur took advantage of it, going over and grabbing Bilbo’s hand to show him what they had done to the bedroom before the Omega walked in on them.

 “Come on then Alfrid,” Ori said, when the two disappeared into the room.

“Come on what?”

“Help us with the rest of the stuff, since you weren’t able to keep Bilbo away.”

“I told you—”

Ori raised a brow, Alfrid’s shoulder slumped, “Fine.” He grumped.

By the end of it, Bilbo had new furniture, much of it built by the Company’s own hands. When he discovered this, Bilbo had alternated between asking over, and over again if it was okay, and admiring the amazing craftsmanship. Alfrid just rolled his eyes when the Dwarves puffed up their chest in pride.

The next day, Bilbo was by himself in his study, filling up his bookcase with books he was given, or had found, stopping when he picked up a familiar journal. Remembering that he had picked it up during their first trip to Dale, Bilbo opened, and flipped through the first three pages as he made his way over to his chair.

 _“Oh,”_ The book almost slipped out of the Omega’s fingers in his shock.

This journal, had been written by a male Omega, a **_Hobbit_** Omega.

Slowly, he turned a page, then another, and another. Eyes getting bigger, and bigger as he went, eventual, he stopped. Bilbo continued to stare at the journal, before finally blinking rapidly, and focusing better on the words. Low simmering excitement growing.

The one who wrote this was named Olo, he had actually lived in Hobbiton, back when Omegas weren’t as rare, but not as plenty. He escaped and his future mate, a Dwarf of all things, had found and took him into the family, Olo wrote about how **_hard_** it was for him, to learn what he thought was true was actually false. Even harder for him to trust anyone, be it Beta, Alpha, or **_even_** Omega.

_Forever will I be grateful for their patience, and understanding._

Bilbo truly understood that, he knew that he wasn’t okay. Unknown Alphas still scared him, and being alone with them was out of the question. He also still had a tendency to stab if startled, as many of the mountain occupants found out, among other things.

The fact that Ori, and the others were so patience, and understanding, made all….. ** _this_** easier for Bilbo. And it made him feel so…so…. ** _happy_**.

 _“Never thought I’d feel like that again,”_ the Omega thought with a smile as he turned another page.

Reading on, Bilbo found that Olo had finally gotten to the point where he could at least trust the family that had taken him in, and a few friends. Then he fell in love with his mate, and the rest was as you say, history, upon further reading, Bilbo discovered that Olo had included more information, specifically about male Hobbit Omegas.

Apparently, Olo had intended to make a book about what male Hobbits could expect from their bodies, among other things. Bilbo’s not sure, but he had a feeling that Olo had plans for Hobbiton.

Turning a page, the Omega’s eyes go wide.

It had drawings.

Now, any normal person would probably blush and closed the book shut, probably even toss it in their shock. Bilbo was not a normal person.

 _“Oh”_ the Omega thought with interest, as he continued on, Bilbo found his interest growing….as well as his curiosity.

The next day, Ori found himself blushing at the detailed drawings while Bilbo sat patiently.

“So?”

“This is very….in depth.”

“Is that good?”

Ori thought about it, “Well, in your case, yes. This gives a lot of detail, and in terms of what to expect of your body, it looks mostly right.”

“Mostly?”

“Well, some of things, like this section here, I can’t know for sure if it’s right or wrong. Mostly because I’m not a Hobbit.”

“Oh, but everything else is good?”

“Yes” Ori then noticed Bilbo’s expression, “what are you thinking?”

“I want to try doing some of thing in the drawings…..is that bad?”

Ori shook his head, smiling, “No, in fact, that’s normal.”

“Oh.” Knowing that him wanting to do this was a big relief, the book had said doing that kind of thing, **_was_** normal. But hearing it from Ori made Bilbo feel like he got some kind of seal of approval.

“Well then,” Ori closed the journal, and handed it back to his friend, “if you’re comfortable with it, then go ahead. And if you have any questions, I’m here.”

Taking the book, Bilbo smiled, wondering if the excitement he felt showed on his face.

He doesn’t try that night, or even a few other nights. Mostly because he’s too exhausted to do more than fall face first in his bed when he got to his room after spending hours helping to rebuilt Erebor. Or sometimes, falling face first in one of the Dwarves’ bed, depending on what he was doing that day.

Though often, instead of actually building, he was helping to solve issues between the people, mostly between the Dwarves, and Elves. And any building he actually did was mostly just handing off tools, getting things, or delivering messages. Not that he minded.

As it was, it took a while before he was able to sit down and properly read. And the first section he did read talked about kissing.

This Bilbo knew about, his Alphas and Ori did it all the time with him. Kisses on the forehead, and sometimes on the back of his hand, and while the beards tickled a bit. Bilbo could honestly say, he like it. The book however talked about a different kind of kiss, one shared between lovers, and mates.

And when put like this: _I enjoy kissing, it’s so nice. And it’s the simplest of actions one can share with another, a lingering kiss on the lips, the forehead, or cheek. My mate Baruk is very fond of kissing my ears, speaking of mates, kissing with your mate, or lover is in my opinion. Fun, and one of the best._

Made Bilbo really want to try it, and while he didn’t have a mate, or lover; he did have what he considered the next best thing. So, he asked.

“Ori, can we kiss?”

At breakfast.

There is a sudden silence, and forks paused in mid-air, slowly, Thorin and the other Alphas looked to the two Omegas.

Bilbo was sitting in his usual spot, to the right of Thorin, and next to Ori, waiting for the other Omega’s response, not aware of his sudden audience. Ori, on the other hand, just gave a thoughtful tilt of the hand, “Alright.” He then said without pause or question.

He had seen Bilbo glancing at everyone, lingering on them with a curious and slightly nervous gaze, the other Omega had wondered but didn’t say anything knowing that Bilbo would tell him when he was ready. The kiss was a surprise, but not too surprising.

Alpha eyes went wide.

Turning their chairs so that they were facing each other, Bilbo leaned eagerly forward. Eyes softening, Ori cupped the Omega’s cheeks, and started leaning forward, only to pause and turn his head to the side. Noticing, Bilbo too turned his head.

All of the Alphas were leaning forward in their seats, anticipated curiosity in their eyes.

Ori cleared his throat.

They looked away.

Bilbo giggled.

Shaking his head, Ori turned his attention back to Bilbo, slowly he leaned forward and _“Oh,”_ Bilbo thought, _“What a lovely color Ori’s eyes were”_ the Dwarf paused, breath hot, and sweet across his lips. Causing something like wanted anticipation to swell up in Bilbo, probably because of that, Bilbo bit at his bottom lip, Ori’s eyes flickered there, a thumb coming to caress ** _just_** there, easing Bilbo’s now red lip back out, then he pressed his lips against Bilbo’s, beard tickling, and lingering.

Ori’s lips were a little dry, and tasted like the food he had been eating. Bilbo kissed back with a soft sigh.

This was really nice.

Too soon in the Omega’s opinion, Ori slowly pulled away.

“Oh.” Bilbo breathed with a dreamy look.

Ori waited.

”Again.”

Ori raised a brow, but does so, cupping the Omega’s face and pressing his lips against Bilbo’s once more, Bilbo eagerly kissed back. Making a pleased sound, Ori rubbed at a pointed ear, Bilbo shivered and pulled away. Expression one of surprise and wonderment, after licking his lips in an almost absent manner, Bilbo spoke.

“Again.”

Ori chuckled, and nuzzled his nose against Bilbo’s, “Let’s save some for later, okay?”

Bilbo nodded.

Suddenly, Ori cleared his throat.

The Alphas were watching again.

**_~.~_ **

Olo had been right.

Bilbo now loved asking for kisses, and the Company loved giving them, although Bombur, Balin, Gloin and Oin only gave kisses to the forehead or cheek like usual. Bilbo still liked those too.

However….

“How do you kiss with tongue?”

Dwalin, who been watching a few bird peck away, turned to the Omega sitting next to them. They were Dale, rather early in the morning, but that seem to suit Bilbo just fine, the two had been walking around, looking at the improvements made since Bard and his people moved in before setting down on a bench in what was a obviously a small private courtyard.

A comfortable silence between the two until now.

 “W-W-What?” The Big Alpha stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the Omega, “W-Where did you even learn about that?”

“I read about it.” Was his answer.

_“Please don’t let it have been those dirty book in the library.”_

Thorin may actually burn down the whole place down if he found out. The small amusment at the thought quickly vanished when Bilbo continued to look at him, patiently waiting for an answer.

Dwalin stumbled, “I—You—We—Um……” The Alpha scratched at his beard, then after taking a deep breath, tired again, “You said you read about it?”

Bilbo nodded.

“I see. Well, it’s better to show by example then tell really.” For him anyway, Dwalin was always a Dwarf who let his actions speak more then his words, in fact, he should probably send the Omega over to his brother, or Ori……definitely Ori.

However, the Dwarf didn’t get a chance to do anything, because suddenly, Bilbo’ eyes widen slightly, and he practically glued himself the Alpha’s side. Despite himself, Dwalin chuckled, and after quick debt—which he’ll admit he’s deep affection for Bilbo influenced his decision—,settled Bilbo on his lap, facing him.

Immediately regretting it when Bilbo wiggled to get comfortable, though that doesn’t stop him from placing his hands on the Omega’s waist to keep him steady. Once comfortable, Bilbo stuck out his tongue.

Dwalin laughed.

Bilbo huffed, chuckling, Dwalin cupped Bilbo’s cheeks, grey eyes intense as he stared at the Omega, making Bilbo a little nervous, not in a bad way. In fact, it made his stomach do that fluttery feeling like Ori had, and those lovely shade of grey in the Alpha’s eyes had Bilbo wanting to squirm.

The Omega licked his lips.

Dwalin’s eyes flicked down to watch the movement, the intense stare turning hot, “If you don’t like anything,” he then said, voice lower than usual, “I want you to hit me as hard as you can, okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I like? Will it hurt?” The journal hadn’t said anything about it hurting.

“No, but people don’t always like everything. And I want you to enjoy yourself. So if you aren’t I need to know, so I can stop. Understand?”

Bilbo nodded.

Pausing for just a moment, Dwalin then leaned toward him, Bilbo copied his movement, stopping when the Alpha’s lips brushed against his, almost in a hesitant manner. And after giving an inquisitive look, and getting a nod in return. Dwalin covered the Omega’s lips with his own.

He kept the kiss closed mouth and gentle, his tongue carefully swiping across Bilbo's bottom lip, the Omega gasped, and the Alpha’s tongue slipped in.

Bilbo made a startled noise, his hand coming up to grip Dwalin’s shirt, but didn’t stop the Dwarf. Rumbling softly, Dwalin lapped at Bilbo’s tongue, slowly, and shyly the Omega lapped back. Bilbo moaned softly, body pressed closer, and hands came up to wrap around the Alpha’s neck.

Dwalin’s hands twitched as though they wanted to move, to touch more. But they stay in place.

Being a little more forceful, but careful, Dwalin pushed his tongue back, and every part of Bilbo’s mouth was tasted; all explored, and memorized as Bilbo’s hand tightened. Letting out a growl that was unintentional, but made Bilbo press even closer to him if that was possible, Dwalin sucked the other's tongue into his mouth, coaxing it to doing some exploring of its own. Bilbo does.

It was clumsy, and he wanted more. But he doesn’t take more, instead, after a letting Bilbo continue his exploration for a bit longer, Dwalin pulled back.

“Dwalin?” Bilbo’s voice was breathless, cheeks flushed, eyes glazy.

The Alpha’s nose twitched when he finally noticed the low burn of arousal.

Arousal that was not his alone.

“How was it?” Dwalin’s voice was rough, with just the hint of a growl.

“…I feel a little wet.”

Dwalin really hoped Bilbo didn’t feel that twitch.

“Is that normal?”

“Yes,” Dwalin managed to squeak out, focusing more on Bilbo’s expression then the current state of his body.

“Oh.”

“Alright?”

Bilbo was silent, then “…..Again?”

Who was he to deny his adorable little Omega?

**_~.~_ **

The change in kissing was a bit surprising for the Company, and while they certainly didn’t mind, and encouraged anything that made their Bilbo happy. It tested certain members’ self-control.

“You could always tell him to stop,” Ori suggested to them after Fili and Bofur spent a good long while bemoaning the state they ended up in when Bilbo set his….attention on them.

And honestly, the Omega should explain what was going on with the journal and all, but, this was far to much fun. And if the Alphas really had an issue with it, he knew the Alphas would tell Bilbo to stop.

That being said, his suggestion sparked off another conversation which somehow ended with Thorin being the one to tell Bilbo to stop.

 _“How am I supposed to tell that face to stop?”_ The Alpha thought miserably, staring down at said face that was currently smiling brightly, lovely eyes practically shining with merriment as Thorin danced with him.

They were in the King’s chambers, and had been discussing this and that, and somehow it ended with King teaching Bilbo how to dance, the Dwarf’s humming filling the room.

“Let me do you!” Bilbo giggled as Thorin pulled him up from a dip.

“In a bit,” Thorin told him, figuring now was a good as time as any.

Bilbo titled his head, curious, pushing away the twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach, Thorin, with Bilbo’s hand in his, moved back, pulling Bilbo along until he felt him legs hit the bed and sat down. The Alpha then pulled the Omega into his lap.

“Bilbo we have to talk.”

Big green eyes looked at him, happy and so trusting.

“It’s about….you….I….we—” Bilbo tilted his head in that adorable manner of his, Thorin sighed, and hung his head in defeat.

“Nevermind.”

And, because he was a sucker, kissed him on the lips.

Bilbo eagerly kissed back.

Moaning when Thorin licked into his mouth, Bilbo pressed closer, opening his mouth be explored, and shivering at the low growl that rumbled from the Alpha’s chest.

“Thorin,” Bilbo breathed against their lips.

Thorin pulled back to kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, then lower, nuzzling into the Omega’s neck.

“Your beard,” Bilbo’s voice was breathy.

“Don’t like it?” Thorin pulled away, seeing as Bilbo never complained, or always giggled when he did this, he thought it was okay. Maybe he was wrong.

Bilbo shook his head, “It feels good.”

Smiling, Thorin nuzzled back into the Omega’s neck, pressing a kiss against skin, freezing when he realized what he just did. Quickly, he looked back up at Bilbo. The Omega pressed his hand against the spot, brow furrowing in thought.

“Bilbo, I’m so—”

“Can you do that again?”

Thorin blinked, “You want me to do it again?”

Bilbo nodded, now looking a little eager.

Thorin kissed the same spot, and Bilbo made a small pleased sound, encouraged, Thorin licked at the skin then sucked.

Bilbo gasped, and his hips twitched, Thorin rumbled and nip at the spot, before worrying it with his teeth. One of his hands moved from the Omega’s waist to his arse. He squeezed, and pressed their lower halves together, lining up their cocks through the layers of clothing; and rocked them together.

Suddenly, Bilbo pushed at Thorin’s chest, the Alpha leaned away surprised. The Omega face was flushed, he was panting, and looked very much startled.

“T-That, that,” Bilbo stuttered, “n-no.”

Stomach sinking with dread, Thorin quickly but gently took Bilbo off his lap, and settled him on his bed. Then he was on his knees before the Omega, lowering his hands when he realized that he had started to reach for Bilbo’s own.

“I’m so sorry,” Thorin started, “I didn’t—”

“You—You didn’t do anything bad,” Bilbo interrupted, suddenly, and surprising the King, “just startled me a bit. I never…..it’s…it was a different feeling from kissing. Not a bad different, just…different.”

Bilbo’s nervous expression did not help one bit, however his scent did not smell like fear. Instead, the low burn of arousal was still there, and it did give Thorin some relief that he hadn’t unintentionally crossed a line. It also reinforced the idea that he should definitely talk to the Omega about the kiss—

“I think I want to do it again.” Bilbo’s tone was thoughtful

…..Nevermind.

Shaking his head, and he decided that for now, they will play it by ear, and honestly, Thorin knew the ones most effect by Bilbo’s affection, would go only as far as Bilbo allowed. None of them would intentional hurt their Omega.

“Are we not doing it again?” Bilbo asked when Thorin didn’t move or say anything.

Giving the Omega a look that was one part amused, and one part exasperation, Thorin took hold his hands, and placed kisses on each knuckle. It made Bilbo go a little shy, but pleased, an odd thing considering current events, but Thorin had a feeling it’s because the Omega knew instinctively that there was more beyond it being simple affection.

“Another time.” he said, “besides, I believe you wanted to take the lead.”

They resume their dancing, Bilbo leading, and dropping the Dwarf during the dip.

Neither had laughed so hard in their lives.

Later when the King told certain members of the Company of his decision, they weren’t upset as they should have been.

**_~.~_ **

 “I see Bofur and Bifur finally let you go down into one of the caverns.” Kili chuckled.

Covered in sweat, dirt, and who knows what else, and looking pleased by it. Bilbo bounced a little on his feet as he answered. “Yes.”

“Had fun?” Kili took hold of the Omega’s hand, entwined their fingers, and the two stared walking.

The caverns were underground damaged structures that the people were working to repair, and stabilize, and why some of the halls were still off limits. Bofur, and Bifur had been put in charge of overseeing repairs by Fili, and with the help of found building plans thanks to Balin. Things were going well.

Bilbo of course, had wanted to help, but after the incident with the hole, none of the Dwarves, or Alfrid wanted the Omega near a carven. Bifur and Bofur had only relented because today they were looking over recently repaired sections, and not actually repairing themselves. Thus, they were able to keep an eye on their Omega, nothing wrong with looking, that’s what they had thought in the beginning, forgetting that Bilbo was one of a curious nature once he got over his nervousness.

Safe to say it was very stressful for the two Dwarves.

“A lot!” Bilbo grinned, almost skipping in his joy.

Kili’s smile grew, it was nice to see his Omega so happy, and at ease.

“I even found a jewel, look!”

With his free hand, Bilbo reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tiny ruby.

“Oooh, nice,” Kili took the jewel, indeed it was, it wasn’t especially large, and it was still dirty, but the way it shined in the light….it made it a uniqueness all it’s own. “This would make a nice necklace, or earrings.”

“Oh.” Bilbo hadn’t considered that, really he just thought it would be something nice to have on his desk, but maybe turning the ruby into something could be fun, especially with the way his Dwarves talked about forging and such when he had asked about it during their journey to Erebor.

“Erm, Kili?”

“Hmm?” Kili turned the ruby over, looking up when he noticed Bilbo shifting nervously.

“I um, If I wanted to make something out if that, how would I go about it?”

Kili’s smile was soft, and his eyes full of fondness, and affection, “Would you like me to teach you?”

“Please?”

“I would love to!” Kili’s voice rose in his sudden excitement, and he even bounced a little on his feet, “We can start right now!” He then remember Bilbo’s appearance, “Um, maybe tomorrow.”

Bilbo giggled before taking hold of the Alpha’s hand, “Tomorrow,” he smiled.

Swinging their hands, the two continued on walking, chattering happily.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo never gave his chest much thought, they were just there, and honestly he spent more time protecting his body, then learning about it. So when he read that his chest could be used for pleasure he wanted to try it.

He ended up pinching his nipple to hard.

Rubbing his sore skin, Bilbo decided to leave his chest for another time, with that in mind, the Omega reached for the special oil that Ori had given him. He poured some in his hand, then reached for his soft cock.

_Start slow_

Bilbo does, slowly stroking up and down, biting his bottom lip to stop the surprised gasp at the shock of pleasure. It wasn’t as intense as that time with Thorin, or hazy good like with Dwalin, or softly pleasant like how he felt when Ori had touched his ear, but it was still good.

At the thought of his Dwarves, his somewhat hard cock became harder, head starting to drip. Bilbo wrapped his hand fully around his cock, stroking just a little faster, a hot tight feeling forming in his stomach.

_Tighten your hold a little and move a little faster_

Remembering what happened with his nipple, Bilbo careful held a little tighter, moving faster had Bilbo’s hips pushing into his hand.

_Rub at the tip._

Bilbo gasped, and rubbed his thumb over the tip again, he does it a third time before going just a little more tighter, and a little more faster, the hot tightness becoming more, getting bigger. Feeling moments away from bursting, and Bilbo didn’t want it too. Because he knew, just knew that bursting would mean this wonder feeling would stop, and he didn’t want it too.

He stopped.

Touching his cock certainly felt good, but a section of the journal had Bilbo settling on his side and his hand going lower, to **_there_**. There, being the place the Breeders wanted to use, and the place that Olo said could feel good too.

Bilbo pushed a finger between his cheeks, he found the spot well enough, it was wet and tight, when he rubbed, and kept rubbing against it, it became wetter and…softer he suppose is a good enough for it. It twitched too, which Bilbo didn’t how to think about it. Finally, in what felt like forever, and after inhaling, then letting it out, he pushed, and his finger popped in easily.

_Oh_

It was so warm.

It didn’t hurt, or was uncomfortable, though it felt weird. Bilbo slowly pulled his finger out. When he pushed back in, he crooked his finger like the journal suggested, trying to find that spot.

He didn’t find it.

Frowning a little, he pushed in a little deeper, and tried again. Still not finding it, and a little frustrated, he went as deep as he could, and crooked his finger.

“Ah!”

Oh my, that was, that felt, **_amazing_**! The journal did not do this feeling justice, pressing against that spot again had Bilbo moaning, and that tight hot feeling in stomach from before coming back.

At some point a second finger was added, and his free hand was now wrapped back around his cock. Stroking fast, and tight, bringing out little moans that his buried into pillow.

The hot tightness exploded, and he spilled everywhere.

**_~.~_ **

The next morning, during breakfast, Bilbo told Ori about last night.

“I used my hand and fingers to…erm what was the word used? Oh! Cum.”

Thorin choked on his food, next to him, Fili spit out his water wetting Bofur’s face, the Alpha not caring as he was staring wide-eyed at Bilbo. In fact, all the Alpha’s were, Dori’s jaw had even dropped.

 “Oh?” Ori hummed, not surprised, he did give Bilbo the oil after all. “How was it?”

Bilbo’s eyes go bright, “It was amazing!” he said bouncing in his seat, “touching my cock like felt good, though it got a little weird when I put my finger inside me.”

Ori glanced over at Nori when his brother made a strangled noise, his sibling looked torn between being embarrassed, and aroused. Next to him, Oin had set his horn down was looking everywhere but at Bilbo’s lips. Before he had time to look at the other Dwarves, Bilbo spoke again.

“Then I found that spot that made it everything feel **_really_** good. I got really wet too, I know that’s supposed to happen, but I think I got too wet. ”

Bifur slammed his head down on the table, mumbling to himself, Bombur’ and Gloin’ face was bright red, Fili had buried his face into his hands with a pained groan, Bofur was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. And Balin looked seconds away from keeling over.

“Have you done it before?” Bilbo asked, oblivious to everything. Then a thought came to him, and he asked the question, “Do you want to do it with me next time?”

Smiling, and just with a hint of naughty, because really he should have stopped Bilbo a long time ago, Ori answered, “Sounds like fun.”

Kili, who had gone over to thump at his Uncle’s back when he had started choking, and stayed there after his Uncle was okay, listening with wide-eyes, suddenly hurried out the room.

“Is Kili okay? Why was he hunched over like that?”

 _“I need an ale.”_ Thorin sighed into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Know What Your Think!


	7. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little dirty in this chapter O.O

“Is this a good idea?” Kili asked Ori.

Sitting next to the Omega was a nervous looking Gloin, beside Kili was an equally nervous Fili. In the middle of the ring, were Dwalin, and Bilbo, both positioning themselves. Alfrid was sitting in another spot, watching them with an intensity that had Ori feeling as though if Bilbo ended up hurt, Dwalin would meet with a mysterious end.

“Bilbo insisted,” Ori said, “and it’ll be good for him, we can’t always be with him.”

When Bilbo had asked Ori’s opinion on learning hand to hand, Ori had said that it was a good idea, and if he was serious about it, he should ask Dwalin to train him. The large Alpha had hesitated, giving in upon Bilbo’s insistence.

“True, but Dwalin is kind….big.”

Knowing that the statement was meant as innocent, Ori gave the Alpha a dirty grin, “I know.”

Kili blushed, and turned his attention back to the ring, the room they were in was the guards’ training room, and somehow survived Smaug’s invasion with very little damage.

Dwalin moved, rushing Bilbo who prepared himself, the watching Alphas had to stop, and remind themselves that Bilbo was not in danger, and that Dwalin wouldn’t hurt him. Ori just waited.

At the last second, Dwalin slide to a stop, surprising everyone but Ori.

“Dwalin?” Bilbo asked worried.

Dwalin suddenly scooped Bilbo up, “I can’t!” The Alpha wailed, “I can’t do it!”

Pretty much dangling in the Dwarf’s arms, Bilbo blinked, confused. At the sidelines, Ori was laughing.

**_~.~_ **

The first caravan arrived sometime in the middle of Spring, and with it came what was left of the old council, and a letter from Dis, Thorin’s sister, and his nephews’ mother. Stating she was will arrive with the last official caravan, not at all surprised. Thorin turned his attention to the council, before Smaug, there had been nine members, now there was only four, including Balin.

“And already making a fuss,” Thorin grumbled.

“Is that bad?”

They were in the library, Bilbo helping to reorganize, now that much of the shelves had been repaired, Thorin had been hiding, so he was helping by default.

“More or less,” Thorin shrugged as he shelved a few books, “it’s mostly them complaining, and trying to force rules that aren’t needed at the moment.”

Kalin, especially wasn’t too happy about the Elves, and Men running around the place, and wasn’t too pleased with Bofur’ and Bifur’s high ranking position.

“Honestly, they have no say in anything I do, considering they were against the journey in the first place. However, I can’t just dismiss them, the people of Erebor, those who have lived through Smuag’s destruction, need their presence.”

“Oh.” Bilbo is silently for a moment as he stacked a few books, then, “Kili said that you will have to find new members, for the council.”

Thorin nodded, “I will, but only until I’m sure Erebor is stable enough.”

Or whenever he stopped stalling, which ever worked.

“Erm, what does an council do? I mean here in Erebor?”

“They help the King manage the affairs of the mountain, and it’s people. They also vote on political decisions, and new laws.”

“Oh.”

Thorin studied Bilbo’s thoughtful expression, wondering what the Omega was thinking. He doesn’t get an answer though, the Omega apparently choosing to keep the rest of his thoughts on the subject to himself, and changing the topic.

Unknown to the Alpha, what Thorin said didn’t leave Bilbo for days, and often he found himself either in the library, or talking to Balin and Alfrid about it. Finally, and after gathering a bit of courage, Bilbo entered Thorin’s room one night. The Alpha was putting some beads in his hair, so once settled comfortable between the Alpha’s legs, and the Dwarf lost in the work, does Bilbo speak.

“Erm, Thorin?”

Not pausing in his plaiting, the Alpha hummed a reply.

“About the council, I was wondering something.”

“What is it?”

“Do the members have to be Dwarves?”

“What do you mean?”

Bilbo bit his lips in hesitation, trying hard not to squirm as not to interrupt Thorin’s work.

“Uh, well, it’s just. From what I can understand, Erebor use to do trade with Dale, and Mirkwood. And sometimes you would have discussions on territory, and contracts between them too.”

Tying off the plait with a bead, and working on another, Thorin smiled a little, pleased that their Omega had taken interest in Erebor’s politics even if it was headache inducing.

“Yes, I’ve often sat in meetings with my grandfather, and father. And before Smaug, I have presided over them a few times when Father and Grandfather couldn’t. And, it was often about as you say, among other things such as taxes, major issues with the people, and sometimes about the other Dwarven families from other lands. Though I am not sure what that has to do with the members being Dwarves.”

Bilbo made a soft pleased sound when Thorin gently rubbed one of his ears, and he leaned against the Dwarf’s leg as he spoke again, a little less nervous.

“It’s just……I know Dwarves are secretive, but, you’re surrounded by those who are not. You interact with them enough that your actions affect each other in a noticeable way.”

Bilbo does not make mention that Smaug is the reason why Dale had been lost, or that his grandfather was the reason Smaug had come in the first place, he doesn’t make mention because it doesn’t occur to the Omega to do so. However, Thorin knew, and he understood.

“Do you think I should appoint someone from the race of Men a seat in my council?”

“Well, not just Men, but….Elf too?”

Thorin made a face, but did not outright refuse, Bilbo’s words held merit, and logic. Bard, was an ally, a friend. And Thorin would hate to lose such, say by cultural differences for example. And Thranduil, had been an ally, and became one once again. The Elf was a good leader as much as Thorin would not admit such out loud, and unlike his grandfather, he would not lose sight of it, gold sickness, or not.

“It is an interesting proposal,” Thorin finally said, easing Bilbo’s growing nervousness, “and one I will consider.”

“Oh.” Bilbo’s voice was surprised, as though he wasn’t actually expecting Thorin to have really listened, or take his word in consideration. Most likely pleased, and encouraged by it, his next words stumbled hurriedly out.

“You can still have Dwarves on your council, b-but maybe someone not born of royalty? Or someone who has spent time among people. I don’t know how you lived in the Blue Mountains, erm, it never came up, but erm. Having someone who knows the people, I think will help a lot.”

After that, Bilbo doesn’t say anymore, changing the subject to what he and Alfrid did today, how they and Ori had finally convinced Dwalin to properly spare with him. When the Alpha had finished the last plait, and after promising to teach the Omega how to braid tomorrow, Thorin gave Bilbo a quick kiss on the lips—any more will leave Bilbo flushed, sweet smelling, a little wet, and testing Thorin’s will-power—, and tucking them into his bed. The Omega curled up against him, quickly asleep, and unware of Thorin circling thoughts.

**_~.~_ **

Bard had invited Bilbo over for tea—courtesy of Thranduil—, he expected the Omega to be trialed by one or all the members of the Company upon arriving, so he was surprised to find it was just Alfrid. Not a bad surprised, but just surprised, either way, the new King welcomed the man.

“The castle looks like it got bigger,” Bilbo commented once they had settled down in the somewhat repaired courtyard.

“It has,” Bard nodded watching Alfrid pour Bilbo more tea, and Bilbo completely oblivious to it, “the workers have been moving fast, granted the fact that most of the castle is still intact helps.”

That had been a surprise the first time when workers had come to assets the damage, especially with the Orcs having gone through the city during the battle. None the less, it made things a little easier, not to mention the castle helped house many civilians who have yet to be place in a home because the buildings were still being built, or rebuilt.

“Is everything okay? Do the people need more food, mediation, or clothes?” This came from Alfrid, his voice near shy, cheeks going a light pink when Bilbo smiled approvingly at him.

Bard doesn’t answer right away, instead he took a moment to really look at the man. Not getting much of chance because Bilbo took his attention, the first thing he noticed was the clothes. They actually fit, and had colors to them instead of the usual black, a mixture of blue and green that looked nice on him—and matched Bilbo he noted—, his complexion was no longer that sickly pale, it looked healthier, and clean.

In fact, everything about Alfrid was clean, including his hair, which seem a little fuller, and his teeth, and he was no longer slouching, back straight and head held high.

The only complaint Bard had, was that with the new clothes, he noticed that Alfrid was little on the skinny side, which in no way was Bilbo’s, or anyone in the mountain’s fault. Some days in Laketown, people had to go without, and that included food, but Bard, and everyone else in Laketown for that matter, didn’t know that included Alfrid, since he served the Master they figured he ate as well as the man had; but apparently that wasn’t the case. And seeing the evidences of it now, Bard knew that it was going to take some time for the man to get use to actually having food that he could actually eat, and not worry about not having any the next day.

Bard, and his family were having the same problem.

“What is it?”

The Alpha blinked, and realized he had been staring for too long, across from him, Alfrid was giving him a curious, but nervous look. Bilbo’s own expression was curious, but there was also a protective gleam in the Omega’s eyes that remained Bard of the day he had cornered Alfrid.

“Sorry, lost in thought.” Bard cleared his throat.

Bilbo tilted his head, protective gleam still there, but less so, and Alfrid obvious didn’t buy it, but let it go. Hoping to move away from the now awkward air, the Alpha asked Bilbo if anything new had happened to him, or in Erebor.

“I made myself cum with my fingers.”

Bard choked on his tea.

**_~.~_ **

Thorin, after much thought, told Balin not only about his talk with Bilbo, but that he wanted to go through with it. Balin was a little apprehensive, mostly because it’s never been done, though there is no law against it. Not mention the other council members would mostly likely not like the idea.

“I am their King.” Was Thorin’s only response to that.

Which Balin knew translated to basically Thorin having made up his mind, and was going to go through with it. And seeing no other reason why the Alpha **_shouldn’t._** —Being a secretive race while was good in some cases, was also kind of stupid he’ll admit.— Balin shrugged his shoulders, and asked if he had anyone in mind.

“I do have one, but the others will require help. Summon Ori.”

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo had never given his Company’s bodies much thought, aside from the fact that most of them were ** _bigger_** them him, even Ori. However, their size was now one of comfort instead of fear, and that was it for the Omega. But now, after reading the book and looking at pictures of different races of Alphas, it got Bilbo’s curiosity rearing up once more, and as always, he turned to the one who was always willing to sate it.

 “Have you ever been touched by an Alpha before?”

And there went his fork, missing his eggs, and scraping across the plate, wincing at the sound, Thorin put down the utensil, and turned his attention to Bilbo.

The Omega was looking at Ori, patiently waiting for an answer, Ori for his part still had his fork in his mouth, head tilted as he hummed thoughtful.

“Define touched,” Ori said after taking his fork out.

“Erm, like on your body, but not holding hands, and stuff.”

Oh. **_Oh_**.

“I don’t think we should listening to this,” Fili mumbled quietly on Thorin’s left.

Not to mention this was not appropriate breakfast conversation.

“Ah, well.” Here Ori paused, glancing at his older brothers who were waiting for his answer with a scary gleam in their eyes, Nori absently caressing the butter knife in his hand. He looked back at Bilbo, green eyes big, and eager.

“Well, I’ve touched an Alpha before.”

He didn’t say whether, or not an Alpha touched him back, or **_how_**. That did nothing to ease the dark expression on his brothers’ faces, and so when he finished the last of his food, he took Bilbo by the hand, and left the room. Knowing his brothers, while they would follow, they would not engage with Bilbo around. All of the Alphas tried not to be unintentional aggressive around their smallest Omega.

Once in his room, Ori asked Bilbo about the touching as he went about getting ready for the day.

“Is it different from Omegas?”

Ori paused in gathering up his parchments, they had the notes he had taken down during his meeting with Thorin, and Balin. “Have you touched an Omega before?” He asked Bilbo after a moment, curious.

The look on Bilbo’s face told Ori that it never occurred to Bilbo that touching another Omega was an option, and the more he thought it over, the more the option sounded appealing. So the Dwarf wasn’t surprised by Bilbo’s request.

“Can…Can I touch you?”

Without hesitation, Ori nodded, “We can do it tonight after bathing if you want. I can come to your room.”

Bilbo agreed, expression eager, so after saying their goodbyes, the two went about their day, though Ori spent a large part of his, avoiding his brothers. When evening came, Bilbo all but scuffed down his meal much to Alfrid’s mixture of amusement, and curiosity. After taking a bath, the Omega all but bouncing as he waited for Ori.

“Eager I see,” Ori smiled when he entered the room, and was nearly tackled in greeting.

Bilbo nodded, giggling when Ori nuzzled his cheek, the Dwarf’s beard tickling. Taking a step back, Ori stripped until he was naked. Not at all embarrassed, the two had seen each other naked plenty when they took baths together, the Dwarf then lead Bilbo to the bed, both got in and faced each other. Biting his bottom lip, Bilbo hesitatingly reached out and placed his head on the Omega’s shoulder, when he glanced up and got a nod. He slid his hand down, fingers dancing along skin. Bilbo noticed that Ori’s skin was as soft as his, but not as warm. His hands had ink stains on them.

When he got to the Omega’s chest, he played with the hair there, body hair fascinated him still, he didn’t have any save for his feet, head, and groin.

“Tickles,” Ori giggled when Bilbo slide his hand right under his left nipple. “Don’t even think about it you,” Ori mocked-threatened when he saw the naughty look.

Bilbo grinned before nuzzling the Dwarf’s nose, Ori huffed, and poked at his right side, Bilbo squealed. Both Omega’s nose twitching.

There was something earthly sweet in the air.

“Can I touch you?” Ori asked after a moment.

Bilbo nodded, sighing softly when Ori reached up and rubbed at his ears, slowly the hand when down, fingers caressing skin, before lifting the shirt up and off. Ori continued on, his fingers brush against a nipple and Bilbo jumped, slightly surprised and unsure. Ori does it again, and Bilbo squirmed.

The earthly scent was joined by something sweeter.

With a knowing gaze, Ori continued on, moving his hand downward, when he got to the trouser, Bilbo took them off, though a little clumsy. And when Ori slide his hand down a thigh, Bilbo copied his movement. They kept touching each other until Bilbo slumped against Ori.

“Ori,” Bilbo was all dazed, a low purr rumbling from his chest as he leaned up to nuzzle against the Dwarf, “I feel all floaty,”

Ori purred, and nuzzled back, “Is that so?”

Bilbo made a soft, hm-mm, “Does it feel like this with an Alpha?”

Ori kissed his cheek, pulling the other Omega closer, “Sometimes.”

“What about other times?” Slowly the two fell down onto the mattress still wrapped up in each other arms, purring, and nuzzling.

Ori pressed a soft kiss against lips, Bilbo made a happy sound and kissed back, sighing softly when his ear was rubbed, when Ori pulled away it was to nuzzle into Bilbo’s neck, beard brushing skin, and making Bilbo purr again. “Other times, it’s like a hot explosion.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

Ori giggled, rubbing Bilbo’s thigh, “Yeah, but it’s the best kind.”

After that, it was low purring, soft murmur of conversation, kisses, nuzzle, and touching all wrapped in a soft floaty daze. And it’s how Nori and Dori found them when they peeked inside.

**_~.~_ **

“Touch me.”

“Do you think it’s our fault that he doesn’t know tact?” Bofur asked Bifur in Khuzdul.

Bifur shrugged before he turned his attention Bilbo who had been listening, “Explain.” Bifur signed.

“I touched Ori,” Bilbo said bluntly, “and he touched me.”

“Definitely our fault,” Bofur mumbled, Bifur’s cheeks go a little pink.

“It felt good, and I want to know if it’ll feel like he said it would be with an Alpha.”

 _“Be what?”_ Bofur thought curious, he doesn’t ask, or get a chance to, because Bifur easily fell to the pleading expression, and was telling him his idea.

“Really?” Bofur responded in Khuzdul, Bilbo listening to their exchange though he had no idea what they were saying.

“He asked,” Bifur responded with a shrug, “and we’ll be careful.”

Then the Alpha was pulling Bilbo into his lap, and kissing him. Gently nibbling, and licking on the bottom lip until it was red, and Bilbo’s face started to flush.

“Bofur too,” Bilbo panted against the Dwarf’s lips.

Not even hesitating, Bofur pulled Bilbo away, and Bifur leaned forward, wanting to keep kissing. Stopping only at his cousin’s amused chuckle, pouting a little the other Alpha watched as Bifur arranged the slightly dazed Omega so that he was settled comfortably in Bofur’s lap, while the older Alpha sat in front of them.

Rumbling, Bofur kissed cheeks, and ear, before nuzzling into Bilbo’s neck, moaning softly at the scent the Omega was starting to give off.

With some hesitation, Bofur then placed his hand on Bilbo’s lower leg, then slide up until his fingers brushed against the Omega’s loose trousers, “These are going to have come off,” the Alpha said, voice slightly nervous, “okay?”

Bilbo nodded, and took them off, both Dwarves stared, thankful that the shirt was long enough to cover dangly bits, for a lot of reasons. Then Bofur, and Bifur were touching him, it was just his ears, neck and arms but….Bilbo squirmed.

“Okay?” Bofur asked.

Bilbo nodded, the Alphas’ hands had always felt rough, but this time it felt rougher, warmer, and so much more.

It made his body warm.

“More, please?”

Bofur gulped, and looked at his cousin who had just been watching them, fingers caressing a pointed ear, Bifur titled his head before nodding, and moving closer til Bilbo was pretty much sandwiched between them, the two Dwarves paused waiting for Bilbo’s reaction. For his part, Bilbo wiggled a little to get comfortable but other than that didn’t seem to mind.

Bifur carefully slipped his underneath the Omega’s shirt, pressing his hand against the warm soft belly, grey eyes watched as he slid his hand up.

Bilbo shivered.

“Bad?” Bofur asked, hands pausing from dancing along the Omega’s neck.

 Bilbo shook his head.

Encouraged, Bifur slipped his other hand underneath, and slid it up to meet the other.

“O-Oh!” Bilbo jumped, and looked down his chest in surprise, he didn’t expect that. After granting permission, his shirt was gone and his chest exposed. Nipples hard.

Bifur wanted to lick them, then suck on them until they were so red and sensitive that Bilbo wasn’t sure he wanted to beg him to stop, or keeping going.

He doesn’t.

Instead, he gently rolled one between his fingers, gently tugging, Bilbo gasped, eyes wide in surprise at the shot of pleasure that tingled through him. Bifur moved closer, and kissed him again as he circled the nipple in a teasing manner, Bilbo whined into the kiss, and his chest arched toward his touch. Bofur rumbled, and sucked on the Omega’s ear until it was nice, and red.

“Tingly,” Bilbo breathed against the Alpha’s lips, it was the best way the Omega’s foggy mind could come up with, and he wanted more of it.

Bofur pulled away, sucked on two of his fingers making them wet, then slid then down Bilbo’s chest and rubbed them against Bilbo’s other nipple, Bilbo’s hips twitched.

“Good?” Bofur purred as he rolled the harden bud.

“Y-Yes.” Bilbo moaned, “m-more.”

Bifur kissed him again, lips, teeth, and tongue unintentional rough as his controlled slipped. Bilbo whined, hands gripping the Alpha’s shirt and pulled him closer.

Bofur nuzzled into Bilbo neck, beard pleasantly tickling, teeth worrying skin and sure to leave a mark, when his cousin pulled away, Bilbo’s face was flushed, eyes daze, lips wet and red. There was a strong scent of arousal that had both Alphas’ nose twitching.

“Lovely,” Bifur purred in Khuzdul, before leaning forward to nuzzling into Bilbo’s neck to leave his own mark.

Bofur hummed in agreement as he slid his hand down, fingers playing along stomach, taking note of each twitch, then further down. Bilbo jumped at the feeling of a hand not his own touching his cock, and looked questioningly over his shoulder at the Dwarf.

“No?” Bofur asked ready to stop should his Omega say so.

Bilbo bit his bottom lip, gasping when Bofur sucked on a sensitive spot, “Keep going.” He tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck, Bifur growled, and pulled away, eyes darker than usual.

Bofur let go to lick his hand, before re-wrapping it around the Omega’s half-hard cock. It felt different then Bilbo’s own hand, bigger, rougher, warmer. More skilled then too, knowing just how hard to squeeze, where to caressing, and tease until Bilbo was moaning, and gasping, gripping at Bifur, and hips pushing into the Alpha’s hand.

“G-Good,” Bilbo moaned, “Bifur, t-touch me too.”

Bifur did as his Omega commanded, hands going back to Bilbo chest, rolling, and tugging his nipples. The Alpha is suddenly surprised when he felt a hand touch his clothed cock, he looked down, and barely realized it was Bilbo’s before he was pulled out.

Bilbo froze.

Bofur froze.

Bifur froze.

“……You’re big!” Bigger then what he could remember of the Breeders in Hobbiton, and a lot more intimidating, though Bilbo doesn’t feel afraid, more wary, like when trying something new.

Bifur’s not sure if he should feel proud, or not. His cock on the other hand had not problems with that, twitching happily in the Omega’s hand, pre-cum dripping. Bilbo made a curious noise and touched the wet head. Bifur tried very hard not to move.

Watching, Bofur chuckled, “Adorable.”

Bilbo made high pitch squeaky noise when Bofur sucked in two of his fingers, tongue twirling and pushing against them, Bilbo’s face goes red when the Dwarf moaned.

Bifur gave his cousin a look.

Pulling the wet fingers out with a pop, Bofur licked at Bilbo’s hand, tongue going between crevices before pulling the remaining three digits into his mouth and wetting them until he was satisfied, then wrapped that wet hand around Bifur’s hard cock.

“Move your hand up, and down, yes like that.” Bofur purred, moving the Omega’s hand slowly up and down,

“It feels heavy,” Bilbo murmured, “and hot.”

Both Alpha’s shuddered.

“Here,” Bofur’s voice was deeper now, “swipe your thumb over his head, yes, see. He likes it.”

Bilbo did see.

It was kind of nice, seeing Bifur like that, all flushed, helpless looking but obviously feeling good, and enjoying.

He was doing that.

Bilbo tightened his grip, and moved faster, Bifur moaned. Feeling hotter, Bilbo swiped at the wet leaking tip like Bofur told him, vaguely aware of the Dwarf letting go of his hand, pausing only when he felt something hard rub against him.

“Okay?” Bofur stopped when Bilbo gave him a curious look over his shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Bilbo told him, he didn’t know what the Alpha was doing, but he seemed to like it, so he didn’t mind. Even when the Alpha held his hips to apparently keep him still.

Smiling, Bofur started up again, pushing his clothed cock against the Omega’s arse, shuddering when Bilbo pushed back, mostly likely by accident, but Bofur wasn’t going to stop him.

Meanwhile, Bifur cursed when Bilbo rubbed his thumb just **_there_** , he was close.

Bofur moved his hand back to Bilbo’s cock only for Bifur to beat him there. Gripping firmly and moving fast, Bilbo moaned, and pushed into the Dwarf’s hand.

Suddenly, Bofur gripped his hips tighter, leaned forward, and Bilbo really was squashed between them, the firm but steady movement was suddenly more hurried, and the Alpha was panting what sound like his name before dissolving in Khuzdul in his ear.

Somehow this new closeness didn’t stop Bifur, movement still sure and steady, grey eyes never leaving the Omega’s face even when Bilbo’s breath hitched, pressing his face against his shirt, his body shuddered, and the Alpha’s hand got wet.

Bifur moaned, and he spilled in Bilbo’s hand.

It took a moment for Bifur to gently lift Bilbo’s face from his shirt, and kiss him, then falling back and taking both Bilbo, and his cousin with him.

Bilbo apparently was okay with being squashed.

“…….Ori, was right,” Bilbo finally said a long while, “hot explosion.”

Neither Dwarf wanted to know.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo was given a mirror some time ago, and never gave it much mind aside from giving his appearance a quick once over before heading out for the day, Fili used it more than him whenever the Dwarf spent some time in his room.

Right now, he was kind of regretting not keeping to just a quick glance.

He was wearing the gift Gandalf had given him, finally opening it after so long, it was clothes, night—clothes according to the little note that was inside the wrapping. The material was soft, and thin, obviously made for warm nights. The shirt was held together by two thin strings tied together over his shoulders, and the trouser couldn’t even be considered trousers with how short they were, stopping past mid-thigh, and showing a lot of skin, which would making bending a problem.

However, none of this matter to Bilbo, because he could not stop staring at his body.

Before the journey, Bilbo knew because he didn’t eat as he normally should, that his skinny weight was not normal of a Hobbit—and perhaps dangerous to his health—, and that was fine with him. Now, because he spent time actually eating more than before, he had gained weight.

He wasn’t Hobbit round, more thick he suppose, he could see it in face too. His cheeks, he noticed were flushed, his curves—Omega curves his mind supplied, remembering what he read in the book—more noticeable.

He was starting to look like a Hobbit, and he didn’t like it.

He wanted to look more like Ori, like what an **_Omega_** is supposed to look like. Bilbo had seen Ori naked plenty, so he knew beneath the soft clothing was a lean body, with some chest hair, and wide hips,—though not as wide as his own were starting to look, Bilbo thought with a worried frown— and muscles that Bilbo finally noticed he didn’t seem to be developing, despite having been doing as much heavy lifting as he could, and training with Dwalin.

He didn’t want to look like a Hobbit, Hobbits were just….not okay.

Whining softly, Bilbo hurriedly took off the clothes, and put on something else, he found something that was too large for him, but prefect for hiding….everything.

Then he just stood there in his room, wondering what could he do about this.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo figured he should start with the food, eating less than usual, something he found hard to do under Alfrid’s watch, but he managed. The next was making sure his Alphas, and Ori didn’t notice what he was doing, and **_especially_** made sure they didn’t notice the new change in his body, the later was easiest, all he had to do was wear bigger clothing. And the former, Bilbo had a feeling he was only getting away with because everyone was busy with rebuilding that aside from Breakfast, no one stopped for nothing more than a quick hello.

And thus, that’s how it went for weeks.

**_~.~_ **

No one noticed the sudden change for a while, and when they finally did, it was Nori who promptly picked up the Omega from in the middle of a conversation, and walked them both to the Omega’s room.—and stopping Alfrid from following with a look—. Gently, he placed Bilbo on the bed, and then, face stern, just stood there arms crossed.

“Alright, what wrong?” The Alpha asked, already making plans on how he was going to be making bodies disappear, or more likely, framing them since he knew Bilbo wouldn’t like the other option.

“I don’t understand,” Bilbo blinked once he got over his surprise.

Nori’s expression goes soft, “You’ve been acting stranger lately my Emerald, Ori says when he invites you to bath with him, you decline, and don’t think we haven’t noticed you skipping meals.”

Okay, they just now noticed, but better late the never. Not only that, but their little Omega hasn’t been smiling lately.

“O-Oh.” Bilbo suddenly found his lap very much interesting.

Nori moved until he was kneeling, and taking Bilbo’s hands into his own, nuzzling curls. “Please,” His voice was soft, “tell me what’s wrong.”

Bilbo whined, and squirmed, and when he tried to pull his hands away, Nori just held on and purred softly. The sound made the Omega feel safe, comforted, and made him want to tell Nori. So after a long, long moment of nothing but Nori purring, and nuzzling him, Bilbo spoke.

“Please,” the Omega paused, Nori waited, “please, don’t hate me.”

Nori pulled back, expression surprised, “Why would I hate you?”

“I look like a Hobbit,” it came out so soft, he almost missed it.

Nori blinked, confused as he stared at Bilbo who was shifting nervously, and glancing at the door looking ready to bolt.

“Bilbo,” Nori said slowly, “you are a Hobbit.”

“I don’t want to be!”

Nori jumped at the sudden snap, and even Bilbo looked surprised at what he had done, but it doesn’t stop him.

“I—I—I don’t—can’t be a Hobbit—Hobbits are—.”

Ah, now he got it.

“Bilbo,” Nori coo’ed, moving closer, ignoring the flinch as he cupped Bilbo’s face and made him at him, “just because you’re starting to **_look_** like a Hobbit, doesn’t mean you **_are_** one. You are the kindest, smartest, and bravest person I know, and more importantly, we won’t abandon, hurt, or send you away just because of your looks, you are **_ours_**.”

Bilbo shivered at the growl that laced that last word, and something warm had him flushing pleasantly, Nori nuzzled his nose with his own before continuing.

“And you’ll continue to be ours whether you look like a Hobbit, or a slug, or an Elf. Though I’ll be honest, I’ll most likely kiss you more if you ended up being an slug then if you ended up being an Elf.”

Bilbo laughed.

“There’s that smile.” Nori hummed happily, thumbs caressing skin, rumbling when the Omega leaned into it.

“Guess I was being silly,” Bilbo then said softly, hand coming up to grip at Nori’s shirt.

“No,” Nori’s voice was firm, and left not room for doubt, “you weren’t, anything that worries or bothers you to the point where you are afraid, affects your health, anything that makes you stop smiling, isn’t silly. Please never think otherwise.”

Bilbo nodded, unable to think of anything else to say, he tugged at Nori’s shirt pulling the Alpha toward him, Nori went, getting into the bed. Bilbo rolled over, purring when the Alpha’s weight settled comfortably on top of him. Nori growled softly back, burring his nose into Bilbo’s hair, inhaling his scent, and letting himself relax,

“…….So you **_really_** don’t mind me looking like this?”

Nori inwardly groaned, he should have known it was too easy, cursing the Hobbits of Hobbiton, the Alpha sat up, then with ease, settled Bilbo onto his lap.

“No, I don’t mind you looking like this, nor do the others. Durin, if only you knew what we wanted to do this body of yours.”

…..Crap, now Bilbo was curious, and a curious Bilbo was a dangerous Bilbo. Granted, Nori would prefer curious over afraid any day. Still, he could see the Omega getting ready to ask, and he made a decision. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Bilbo in a kiss.

“Can I show you?” he asked softly, breath hot against lips, “Please?”

For someone reason, the tone made something in Bilbo swell with an anticipation that was different from usual but the same, he nodded. Nori grinned, and started removing the Omega’s clothes. Kissing away the pout when he refused to remove his own, before moving back to the head broad, pulling Bilbo along with him, and settled him back onto his lap.

Nori kissed him again, nibbling on lips, until they were red, before pushing his tongue pass them, he was more aggressive then usual but Bilbo didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck, and not pulling back until his face was pleasantly flushed.

Dancing his fingers along Bilbo’s back, Nori kissed his way down to Bilbo’s neck, rumbling when the Omega tilted his head, exposing his more for him. The Dwarf took full advantage of it, licking, sucking, and worrying skin between his teeth so that it would mark.

Bilbo shivered, and gasped in his lap, half-hard cock brushing against the Alpha as his hips twitched. Murmuring the Dwarf’s name as the Alpha kissed down to his chest.

Nori made small circular motions with his tongue around the soft darker colored flesh, barely there caress that had Bilbo squirming, and the nipple hardening. He peppered the bud with light kisses before pulling it in to suck, tongue rolling around it. Bilbo arched into his mouth, murmuring about it feeling different then hands, leaving that alone for the moment—he knew what Bilbo was talking about— he bit lightly on the flesh, before pulling away to tease with the tip of his tongue.

“N-Nori,” Bilbo pulled at his hair, arching more, silently demanding that the Dwarf stop teasing him.

Nori gave one long lick before pulling the bud back in and suckled, grinning when the Omega moaned, hips twitching, almost rocking, against him. Rumbling, Nori trialed the hand that had settled on the middle of Bilbo’s back down, he grabbed at one round cheek and squeezed, massaging it before slipping between them and pressed the pad of his finger just there.

The Alpha isn’t sure if Bilbo, noticed, or cared when he let go of the nipple with a loud wet pop, and the Omega pulled him into another kiss.

“You’re so wet,” Nori coo’ed against the panting mouth, rubbing his finger against the twitching hole, “practically dripping.”

“Bad?” Through the arousal Bilbo’s expression started to turn worried.

“Absolutely not,” Nori slowly pushed his finger in, marveling at how hot and tight it felt while watching as Bilbo’s expression went from worry, to curious, to oh that felt nice.

“I-It’s bigger, and thicker than my own finger,” Bilbo’s voice was filled with wonderment, “feels good.”

Nori grinned, he was going to make it even better.

He pulled his finger out, rubbed teasing circles around the hole, and pushed back in, going deep as possible then back out to rub then back in. When he turned his attention back to Bilbo’s nipple, licking at it, before pulling it into his mouth to suck, he felt his finger be squeezed, when he pushed in a second finger, Bilbo made a surprised noise, mumbling about feeling full.

“Oh!”

 _“Found it,”_ Nori inwardly grinned, rubbing his fingers against the bundle of nerves. The Alpha growling, pleased, when he felt Bilbo start moving his hips up and down on his fingers.

“Yes,” Nori rumbled, “move just like that, feels good, doesn’t it?”

Bilbo moaned, and nodded.

“Good,” Nori licked at Bilbo’s chest, and his fingers were squeezed tight, “I like it when you feel good, like it when I can make your body feel good. Wanna keep doing it until you had enough, then keep doing it. Want to make you feel so much that you never doubt how much I adore this body, how much I adore **_you_**.”

“Nori, m-my chest,” Bilbo moaned, “I want—yes, that.”

The Omega tilted his head back, fingers gripping hair, arching into the warm wet mouth, moans and gasps hitchy as the Alpha’s fingers dragged wondrously against that spot, his cock brushing, rubbing every time he moved.

Everything just felt hot, intense, and so good.

“You’re squeezing my fingers tighter, are you close?” Nori pushed in deep when Bilbo moved his hips up, the Omega gave a surprised gasp, “are you going to cum my little Emerald?”

Liking the sound, Nori does it again, before asking again if the Omega was going to cum.

 “Yes, gonna—do that again, please.”

Nori hummed, and does it again, and again. Until Bilbo’s hips moved fast, harder, uneven. Eyes rolled, mouth letting out a long moan, and his body shuddered. Wetting Nori’s stomach, the Alpha didn’t mind.

With Bilbo slumped, and panting against him, Nori slowly pulled out his fingers, the Omega making a soft noise. With one arm wrapped around Bilbo, Nori stared at his hand, it was a mess, he licked at his wet fingers, humming pleasantly at the taste of his Omega, it took him a moment to realize he was being watched.

“I wanna do it too.”

The thought of Bilbo sucking on the fingers that had just been inside him, had Nori shivering, and pushing away the urge to flip the Omega over onto his stomach and fucking him into the mattress.

Instead, he merely smiled. “Next time.”

Bilbo pouted, Nori chuckled, and kissed the pout away.

“Can we do that again?” Bilbo asked once they were clean, Nori’s poor unattended cock taken care, and snuggled up underneath the covers.

“Anytime you want,” Nori nuzzled golden curls, “and this time, I’ll put my mouth on both of them.”

Bilbo squirmed when Nori’s thumb rubbed at his nipple. “Or maybe,” Nori purred into a pointed ear, “I can take one, and let’s say, Dwalin take the other. Wouldn’t that be nice? Our mouths on your chest, and our fingers in **_there_** , we’d make you feel so good.”

Body going hot at the thought, Bilbo had a feeling he may be in a little bit of trouble, but the good kind. He couldn’t wait to tell Ori at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Know What You Think!


End file.
